


Fire Escape

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bigotry & Prejudice, Dragon-Blooded, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Foreign Language, Gen, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Multi, Other, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an understatement to say they didn't just not belong together. They came from two entirely different worlds.  The heir to the kingdom of Ravens is left in a quandary when his kingdom begins falling apart in the ruins of debt and corruption. The answers to their problems comes in the form of a marriage proposal. His family offers to marry him off to the heir of the Eastern tribes - a people descended from a dying race: pureblood Dragons.</p><p>It's safe to say at first sight they do not get along. After all Jongin is prideful and aware of the circumstances that brings him to the mercy of his husband — meanwhile Yifan is rough and insensitive as he's use to the pliant nature of the people he has courted before he was a married man. They do not understand each other but with the future of both of their empires resting on their shoulders how could they possibly have enough time to fall in love with each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sight

 

 

The first frost was always the most uncomfortable as Jongin frigidly wraps his headscarf around his face tighter to block off the icy air from hitting his skin only allowing warm brown eyes to peek through. One would think someone hailing from the Ravenfolk would be use to the cold terrain but it’s something Jongin is certain he’ll never quite be use to. He had never been fond of the idea of cold and the high mountains provided many sources of new discomforts he was not accustomed to yet.

 

His eyes traveled along the landscape, he noticed the bareness that seemed to stretch beyond the high castle on the mountain to the blue sea and the brown land. From here, it looked nearly desolate - like it had been abandoned for many years - the fading glory of white stones, embedded deeply into the tall mountain side that is hanging over the most northern sea where it should have been impossible to build. But that is the  prestige of Dragonkin, is it not? Such a diverse and resilient people. Jongin shuts the curtains with an irritated snap as his eyes dart back to his companion. If he regrets anything it is that Sehun will be dragged into this  hell with him. It was  his burden alone but his parents had insisted Jongin bring his loyal servant along.

 

“Your highness,” Sehun cuts in quietly, “You shouldn’t allow yourself to get  this worked up. You’ll only be thrown into a fit.”

 

Jongin looks sharply at him. “I am marrying a man who has been my mortal enemy until yesterday. I have  every inclination to be  worked up. Much less am I a child who throws tantrums anymore Sehun.” He  knows the other means well but he needs someone to lash out on - to cry to about the injustice of being sold for alliance to a kingdom that would be the ruin of his own.

 

Had it been anyone  but Dragonkin it might have been a little bit more endurable. Prideful, greedy, vile creatures. Jongin who has always lived a life of modest comfort  and he could not imagine the tales of dragons who lived frivolously and lavishly. Not only did their lifestyles clash but their morality  as well. Jongin came from simple people - those who worked hard to support one another, yet dragons were inclined to greed and prone to war among themselves. How would he ever survive being  married to one?

 

“You are scared.” Sehun says quietly as he reaches to fix his master’s headdress tucking the black  binaẏī properly to cover his prince’s face more properly. Sehun wore a matching headdress, his a duller grey and much more worn  binaẏī , to match his robes - Sehun knew how greatly they would contrast with their black clothing and covered skin in such a land where wealth was displayed easily. Jongin wore only one piece of jewelry. It was a golden ring around his pinky with his family crest on it - a majestic raven encrusted lightly. Even among this land it would be seen as simple.

 

“Of course I am scared.” Jongin murmurs a second later allowing Sehun to tend to him when normally he would push away his hands. At least this could be comforting. “They call him  puruṣadēra bijētā \- the conqueror of men! I fear for myself, I fear for you - I fear that if I fail, my country will be turn to ash and dust.”

 

Sehun gently rubs his master’s arm trying to soothe the tension, eyes soft and understanding, as he makes a small sound. “My prince, your family would never send you to marry someone they did not deem suitable to take care of you. There may be differences between their people and ours but we both come from the  sky .”

 

“Why should I think of them my allies when they killed so many of our warriors?” Jongin asks dejectedly. “I have settled on being miserable far before I have met my fate, so you do not need to comfort me. This is my  prison not yours.”

 

Sehun shakes his head, squeezing Jongin’s hand. “I am only your loyal servant but I would  never  turn my back on you my lord. Your burden is  my burden. You are my  bhā'i .”

 

Jongin smiled fondly yet a lingering sadness on the prince’s face. “How I wish I wasn’t.” He murmurs quietly and turns back towards the window ending their discussion.

  
  
 

Jongin does not know what waits for him when the carriage pulls to a  halt and loud voices are murmuring outside. He wants to peek out but cannot bring himself to see his new home. Sehun is gathering his things as the door to the carriage is pulled open. The light is bright and Jongin moves to cover his eyes with the fabric of his robes, eyes adjusting slowly as he is greeted with an enthusiastic smile.

 

“ Oh my \- I had heard rumors about clothing like this but it’s my first time ever seeing it in purpose. And  what is that smell?  Cinnamon ?” The cheerful looking man says as he extends a hand towards Jongin. Slowly and unsure, Jongin takes it as he is helped out of the carriage.

 

The castle he had been admiring from a distance looked more regal upon closer inspection. He ponders the view of the castle hanging from the cliffside earlier must have did a trick on his eyes as he only looks in awe at the beauty of white marble.

 

“I tried studying Riquian but I must admit I have a hard time forming the words. But  sbāgatama bandhu ! Welcome my friends!” The man continues, eyes curious and bright.

 

However Jongin flushes at his improper use of Riquian. He’s too polite to correct him and instead lingers back to Sehun who slides beside Jongin closely as if to remind him  he’s there and going no where. It’s oddly comforting.

 

“My name is Luhan. I’m the younger prince. Surely, you’ve heard of me? I am the  sensible one here. I must warn you, my brother is quite dreadful but I’m sure he’ll warm up to you in  no time at all.” The man is saying as the servants rush to the carriage to get the things Sehun could not carry alone. A few personal items and many gifts to his future family. Luhan gives the pair a long look when they remain silent and smiles softly. “No need to be  shy . You know my language right? Speak freely with me. I will be your brother in the days to come.” It’s much more gentle this time and Jongin hesitates.

 

“I am Jongin and this is my servant Sehun. We are grateful you are here to receive us.” Jongin murmurs knowing his accent is thick and that Sehun’s is much worse than his own. They both have been taught the language of the Dragonkin but seldom either ever had the chance to speak it. There was  no need for it where they came from, surrounded by only their own kind, and even so, the people of Ravens were one of little words.

 

Luhan’s eyes lingers from one to another before smiling slightly. He gestures for the pair to follow him as his smile never fades. “I will have your things sent to your quarters. If you’re too tired now you may go rest. Your  husband to be is still out on a hunting trip with the King. The only ones here are my mother, the youngest prince and I. She’s quite excited to meet you. We’ve all heard of your  beauty so I find myself curious of what lays behind that cloth.”

 

Jongin flushes but knows it’s not able to be seen. At times like this he is thankful. It was probably an innocent comment but had it been said in his lands it certainly would have been somewhat  taboo to think of seeing an unmarried person’s face. But their customs are not the same - he has to remind himself this, and it is something he will have to grow use to.

 

“His highness will not say so but he is quite fatigued.” Sehun’s voice breaks through. “If you could show him to his sleeping quarters so I may attend to him.”

 

Luhan’s eyebrow raises. “I  see . You must be the most bold of the two? Something tells me we’ll get along just fine.” He winks a little and there is a bounce to his step. “You have a lovely room. It oversees the ocean. We had it decorated recently but if you find something not quite to your liking let us know. There are servants who wander around almost at  all times of the day or night. If you ever need anything send the maid who waits outside your door.”

 

Jongin barely listens as he follows Luhan down the halls, taking in the gold dipped riches. He’s never seen art like  this before. Swirls and swirls of color - color was a luxury where he was from, being so little dyes in the harsher heats and abundance of sands. He trusts Sehun to take tabs on what the foreign prince is saying as his eyes wander. It’s so  large , Jongin is certain if he was left to himself he would get lost. It makes him wonder just how many people live in the palace? He is lead up the twining of stars until he reaches a room  on the end of a far left wing of the castle. Luhan pushes open the door and a few of the servants who had been silently carrying in Jongin’s things come from behind them to settle them down in the center of the room. It does not go unnoticed at their shy and curious stares at Jongin’s attire.

 

“If you need  anything just let someone know.” Luhan smiles and ushers for the servants to leave the two be. He closes the door behind him giving Jongin and Sehun privacy.

 

“He was  kind .” Sehun says falling back into Riquian, the language of the Dragonfolk hard and harsh on their tongues. “He was not like what I thought a prince here would be.”

 

Jongin hums in agreement as he steps over to the window pulling back the curtains. The sea  waves is harsh, slapping angrily against rocks and the cliffs yards and yards below. He is sure that if he opens the window he could smell the salt of the waters hanging in the air. His eyes close and he sighs - just imagining what it might be like to step off that cliff and  fall  into the sea.

 

“Your highness?” Sehun asks quietly stepping closer. “Would you like to rest?” His fingers go to untie the wrap around Jongin’s head carefully sliding off the fabric to expose Jongin’s face. A normal servant would not have the privilege to see Jongin’s face but it’s an honor bestowed upon Sehun given they were raised together. Sehun folded the  binaẏī sitting it on a dresser nearby. He undoes his own and takes in a deep breath, pale face exposed and thin lips in a small smile.

 

“Sehun, you may go explore. I know you’d like to.” Jongin says as he moves toward the bed. Untucking the silk - yet, another indulgence, and sliding between the fabrics. “I will rest. Do as you wish. Just return before they summon me before them for a proper introduction.”

 

“ No .” Sehun says. “I cannot leave you. You rest. I will unpack your things and watch over you.” He moves to securely tuck Jongin into the bed and smiles faintly. “Do not look so  miserable . You may find happiness here yet.”

 

Somehow, Jongin isn’t as reassured.

  
 

Jongin dreams that he is in the  sky which is a delusional thought in itself. Shifters have long since lost the ability to shift into their animal counterparts, their blood and their genes far too deluded with human. Yet, they cling to their remaining animal instincts like an anchor.

 

For Jongin, he’s always been a raven bound to the ground by weight.  Weight of his kingdom, the weight of expectations, and the weight of his blooming anxieties. He was never meant to soar in the sky, he realizes. His  wings had been broken at birth when he had been born the son and the heir of a kingdom. Freedom - nor  the sky \- was not a luxury he could have. It was only a heavier burden when he was born  anta , one of the few of his kind able to  reproduce . That weight around his neck became a  chain locking him to the ground and no matter how much thrashing he did he would never be anything but bound to earth.

 

He wakes up well into the afternoon, skin sticky with sweat and eyes blurry as he focuses on his surroundings. The air smells like cotton and sea salt as he rubs his eyes sitting up. Sehun is dozed off against a chair looking like he had fallen asleep in the midst of unpacking. It brings a smile to Jongin’s lips as he carefully gets out of bed to clean himself up. It’s only a matter of time before he meets his  ālaphā , or his  betrothed .

 

He’s happy to find that there is a private washroom attached to the bedroom. In Rique, it is custom that mated people do not share bedrooms allowing them some privacy. He has learned though that Dragonkin are not the same. Much more territorial and intimate, they are expected to share rooms. It’s an odd notion that has Jongin strangely feeling  shy when he steps into the hot bath scented with rosemary and honey.

 

He does not even know what kind of mate his future mate would be. Whether he would be friendly and full of energy like Luhan or perhaps completely the opposite.  Yifan, the destroyer . The name sounds odd on his tongue. Unfamiliar.  Yifan .

 

What type of man is  Yifan ? Jongin had never disillusioned himself with notions of love. Rather he knew from an early age he would be married off for his  kingdom rather than his own heart. He just had never imagined a life where he would be married to someone not of his own kind - even  this seemed like a far fetched dream, yet it was his reality.

 

“My lord would you like to set out one of your finer robes?” Sehun asks quietly from the other side of the door sounding as if he was stifling back a yawn.

 

Jongin thinks for a moment. In defiance, he would like to wear something plain, something to starkly contrast against this luxurious society - but that kind of defiance would make his life much harder here. “Yes, pull out my red robes please.” He says quietly, wondering  if his finest clothes would be anything in comparison to what they might wear here. Ballgowns. Tuxedos. All foreign things he has seen paintings of, yet now it seemed he was thrown into one of those paintings.

  
He sunk deeper into the warm waters hands clenching his thighs as he prayed a silent prayer to his ancestors before him to not let him shame himself or his family - to ensure peace came to his lands, and if it wasn’t too much to ask for some ounce of happiness on this strange land. 


	2. Enigmatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for my beta T!

 

 

 

 

Despite the frigid cold, the sun beats down on his back ruthlessly as he slides off his handsome war horse. It’s an odd sensation of cold heat as he wipes the sheen of sweat from his neck. He runs a hand down Ace’s side afterwards, cooing lightly to the majestic beast, as he undoes her saddles praising her for a good ride. She snorts at him as if dismissing her human before trailing off to be fed by one of the stableboys who probably gave her too much sweets for his liking. Running a hand through his hair, he rushes the brown locks back, undoing the laces of his animal skin vest with a long sigh.  Time to get back to reality , he thinks.

 

Yifan did not expect to be married so  soon , the anticipation of it causing his shoulders to stiffen some. He knew of his parents arranging his marriage with a young prince of Rique and he had long since gotten use to the idea of a political union. He knew what that would entail - a near future of two cultures being merged together, he would be given responsibility over the young man, whom expected to treat, and care for him well. Yet, he cannot help but be weary. If he was honest he did not  want to marry. Much less someone from Ravenfolk, who were so drastically different compared to  his own people.

 

He had heard many rumors about the people of Rique - but he knew very little of the facts. He was a little put out with the reality that his betrothed was to be at the palace any time now - unsure what his parents haste was for this marriage.

 

The reality of marrying someone he does not know and does not  love has not yet settled completely with Yifan, a bit of a romantic at heart.

 

“ Ah , and here is the soon to be groom.” He hears a cheerful bumbling voice and inwardly he blanches. Why did Lord Jongdae  always have to be lingering around the castle nowadays? Did the wayward not have a home to go to? And  god , what was he wearing? Why was his tunic and breeches this god awful plum  color? Yifan turns to him with a small look, one clearly meant to not test him. But as always Jongdae ignores it. “I just saw your bride entering the palace! I would tell you the rumors of his beauty were true but those  damn cloaks cover every inch of skin but his eyes. I  do hope the first thing he does in is rid himself of Riquian style. It’s  dreadful,  almost as if they are perpetually in mourning.” Yifan does not mention how Jongdae looks like a pint sized sugar plum fairy and probably should not be the one who is criticizing anyone’s fashion sense or lack thereof. 

 

“Lord Jongdae, how  pleasant for you to grace me with your presence. Do you ever do anything but snoop around the palace with gossip? Don’t you have your own beau to be chasing?” Yifan asks as he gathers the rest of his things, flinging the bag over his shoulders.

 

Jongdae’s nose wrinkles some as he carefully wipes at the plum material when a miniscule dust partial lands on it. “If I did not keep up with palace gossip then there would be  none !” He says as if that is an outrageous idea in it’s self, conscious that he is the court’s gossip queen. “Anyway, Kyungsoo likes to be here to do  political things. So I simply follow him for support.”

 

The way the other chased the high-ranking officer Yifan was almost certain that Kyungsoo had to be a saint to tolerate the other. It might have something to do with the fact Jongdae is a bit of a  snob . Dragonkin through and through. “If you do excuse me my mother is probably turning the palace inside out looking for me.” Yifan says not sure who he dreads the company of more. His mother or Lord Jongdae? Regardless, neither seem to be a pleasant option at that moment.

 

“Do say hello to your  Raven  for me.” and there is something about the way Jongdae says it that makes Yifan think he will be sticking around just a little bit longer. He will certainly ask Kyungsoo to tame his husband because the last thing he wanted was the gossiping peacock to get out of hand when it was a delicate time already.

 

He makes his way to the palace, opting to take the back doors so he can stop by the kitchen so he can drop off his kills. It had been a bad time for hunting given that many of the game had migrated towards warmer climates. The winters here could be brutal for anything not housed in thick walls and warm fires.

 

Yifan leaves it with the head cook and does not make it a few steps before he is assaulted by his mother and brother. The Queen in her own right is a terrifying woman. All brilliance and cunning but could be overzealous when it came to her children. “There you are!” She says her voice shrill as she launches for Yifan’s ear, yanking roughly. “Your husband has been here for  hours and no one has yet to greet him.”

 

Luhan smiles at her side not pitying his older brother one bit. “ I greeted him mother. He was a lovely thing. Shy, but lovely.”

 

“Do you want to tell me why it was  Luhan who greeted him and not you?” She demands as she yanks his ear hard again. “Did I raise you to be so thoughtless? Between you and Zitao! I wonder where I went wrong! Where is your younger brother by the way? Is he chasing that  Victoria again?”

 

“I dare say they might spark a scandal at this rate.” Luhan suggests and his mother pales.

 

“After Yifan marries this boy I will work to get Zitao handed off to the Qian family. They’re lovely people - quite eccentric if I do say so myself.” She trails off before giving Yifan a pinning look. “ You will do good if you spend the next few days making that poor lonely boy feel welcomed. He has left his family, his home, and  everything  he has known so he could marry a clown footed buffoon!”

 

Yifan winces. “Yes ‘ma. I’ll treat him well just let go of the ear it  hurts .” He says.

 

“You know what  hurt Yifan! Birthing sons who continuously give me greys.” There is a long pause. “Luhan is my  angel . Dear boy, why couldn’t you be more like him?” Yifan wants to roll his eyes knowing Luhan is probably wearing a shit eating grin - he had always been a mama’s boy. The Queen pushes him. For a small woman she’s quite strong. It was the blood of a pureblood dragon woman - Yifan  shivers because his mother was a scary woman when she wanted to be.

 

Admittedly, Yifan has been avoiding meeting his finace. It’s one of the reasons he decided to go out hunting that morning.

  
  
  
 

There is the clinking of wine glasses, the low hum of voices, and the cheerful allegros of an orchestra playing. Yifan does not find events like these enjoyable. The Queen had organized it all - from the guest list to the decorations; all flaming red lanterns hanging from the ceiling, and large bouquets of glittering gold dipped roses that look like if they’re touched they would scatter into gold dust.

 

There are so many people.  Yifan sips his champagne slowly - eyes darting around the room. His mother and father are entertaining foreign guests as Tao yearningly eyeing Victoria from his seat. Yifan does not know why they do not marry already when each has liked the other since childhood.

 

He supposes it’s more urgent for him to marry to his parents. He does not  know how to feel  that in seconds he would be meeting the man he would marry for life . He had planned to wait but it became clear that the King and Queen could no longer wait. They needed their kingdoms united as quickly as they could to deter Southern enemies from the rumors of invasion. Neither Ravenfolk or Dragonkin could hold them off  alone but together they hold enough manpower and resources to maintain their kingdoms.

 

The grand doors open and descending down the grand staircase is a covered figure. It takes a moment for Yifan to realize what he’s looking at. The robes are crimson - the same color of the decorations around, bright and brilliant \- upon the hem of the robe are tiny intricate gold weavings of what appears like  distance birds. There is a sheer red fabric covering from the man’s neck and face. Only a small tuft of dark hair and eyes showing stopping at the mid of a elegant nose. Kim Jongin -  Prince of Rique, of the Ravenfolk . His entrance garners the attention of nearly everyone. They soak in his exotic dress and meek demeanor. Their hushed whispers playing along with the music as the prince stops at the bottom of the steps frozen as if unsure which way he should go first. It’s quite  cute Yifan thinks. How he looks like a deer in the headlight about to be thrown to the slaughter.

 

He notices the slightly taller figure dressed in a similar fashion but darker red and duller robes without the finery. A man servant? His eyes are sharper, more calculating and it’s obvious he only sees his prince who he has been tasked to serve. There is not devotion like that in Dragonkin. It’s admirable as the servant leads his prince from peering eyes who seem to follow to the appropriate spot . Right  next to him at the high table in the center of the room.

 

He can feel the piercing eyes of the Queen as if she is mentally scolding him already. Yifan stands as the prince makes his way followed by his servant to the main table. His  bride , he thinks. The man is looking at the ground as if trying to block out all the people and voices - he can hear a number of things:  beautiful, elegant or  exotic . All reminders that Jongin does not belong here.

 

Jongin does manage to look up after careful steps and Sehun’s pressure from behind to keep moving forward when all he wishes to do is run. He looks up  right as his husband to be. His hand is extended ready for Jongin to take it as he waits for the other to step up on the slight platform where the main table is resting. Jongin moves to take a step but his foot catches on his robe.

 

He falls face first into a solid chest instead much to his embarrassment. Jongin flushes as the alpha’s pheromones hit him. They’re sweet yet have a tang to it - the scent of a  dragon , he realizes when he pushes himself off the other.

 

The Queen’s laughter is heard as she speaks, “Such a beautiful boy for my beautiful son! Prince Jongin do sit. Your robes are so  lovely ! We shall truly start the fest now, my boy.” She gestures at servants serving them. “Bring the feast! Play the music! It won’t be everyday your eldest son is getting married.”

 

Jongin is guided to his seat by his  husband to be . He sits stiffly eyes searching for Sehun who is hovering at his side. It’s not custom in the Dragon court to sit with servants so Jongin feels a pang of panic.

 

“I’ll be nearby, your highness. You need only call.” Sehun says lightly and with a gentle stroke squeezes Jongin’s hands before he turns and walks towards a table nearby with no nobility.

 

And Jongin is  alone . With the presence of the man he was to marry at his left and the family of the said man at his right. His eyes find their way to the table cloth.

 

“Are you not going to look at me?” A rumbling deep voice asks - it’s smooth and attractive. It’s quiet enough for the pretense of privacy but Jongin does not wish to speak to him, not now, not ever. Jongin doesn’t reply. There is a pregnant pause before the other speaks again, “Are you  shy ? I’ve heard rumors of a Raven’s stubborn nature but you’re nothing but a meek thing.”

 

Jongin’s face warms. “I am  not meek.” He hears himself saying in the strange language. “Imagine being surrounded in a place you do not belong.”

 

“But you belong here  now .  Do you feel threatened? Uncomfortable?” Yifan asks as the other finally turns to look at him. Yifan  is handsome. Something about the youthful boyish structure of his face that is hardened by maturity and defining features. A high nose and sharp eyes - if one did not know Yifan they would assume he was bored.

 

“I want to get this  over with. Crowds make me anxious. I do not wish to be the center of attention.” Jongin says back, avoiding his questions.

 

“How often does a Dragonkin marry a Ravenfolk?” Yifan asked with a small smile. “You better use to attention. You’ll always draw this type of attention while you are married to me.”

 

“Duly noted.” Even though he can only see the other’s eyes, there is a fire in those dark depth Yifan notes that is oddly refreshing even if bothersome. Any bride he would have married from his own kind would be much more pliant with him. Somehow despite the other being reserved he has a feeling Jongin is not quiet about his beliefs. There is a little shuffling beside him and Yifan looks over. The pale of Jongin’s wrist shows as his robes slide back as Jongin carefully removes his  binaẏī . It’s a surprising action as Yifan stares entranced. Revealed is slightly tanned skin, full pink lips, and a sharp jawline. He pushes back the hood and his dark slightly wavy hair pops through. There is a creamy blush dancing across the high points of his face as his dark lashes flutter downwards. “I removed my  binaẏī not because I wish to fit in your kingdom.” Jongin says sharply, “But because the act of wearing a  binaẏī goes over this society’s head. There is no purpose of maintaining my modesty in a culture that breeds arrogance.”

 

Yifan  would be offended of the harsh words if Jongin was not so beautiful. Instead he stares in a semi-shocked state,  mouth open, gaping like a fish. He’s so thoroughly of Ravenfolk - it’s etched into his skin. The dark features and slender build - Yifan has never seen anyone so Amazonian in build before.

 

There is a squeal and it is no doubt his mother who must have mistaken the exchange as a good sign. Her claps are heard enthusiastically from across the large table which draws everyone’s attention to Jongin’s exposed face. His blush intensifies if possible.

 

“Beautiful, quite beautiful!” She is saying. “Dear we did so good with this match. Their children should will  lovely .”

 

Yifan clears his throat and his mother has enough decency to look shameful. But there is no doubt she would continue to be a busy presence in his life marriage . But as the music ends he realizes they will have to carry out the marriage ceremony. It’s a very small act of them sharing wines that had been blessed by the spiritual leaders of the Dragonkin. His father carries the bowl over and hands it to Yifan. He drinks first and then passes it to Jongin. Jongin pauses as he stares at the reddish liquid before sipping dutifully.

 

There are loud cheers as his mother drops a crown of flowers that made of Dragon’s Breath on first Jongin’s head and then Yifan’s  signifying fertility. Yifan is silently  glad that Jongin will not know that fact.

 

Somehow though, the celebration is lost to the two who ought to be celebrating most. Jongin goes through the motions but  he cannot find himself able to partake in the festivities. Instead he remains bitter knowing he can do nothing more than try to make his kingdom proud with his personal sacrifice. Yifan, on the other hand, realizes just how much this means. He’ll be married to this man and responsible for him the rest of their lives. Both somehow wear a leash around their necks from the circumstances they were born in. Unfair, but the world was not fair.

 

“They celebrate, forgetting what this union was for.” Jongin says slowly and quietly. Yifan looks at him. His eyes are  so dark. “We share an enemy who threatens our border. You  surely did not think our marriage would keep them at bay? There  will be a war. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not years and  years from now. But greed is infectious: it will fuel the South to uprise against our new alliance. We've just bought ourselves time, that’s all.” Jongin holds out his hand. He looks expectedly at Yifan to take it. “I wish to retire now. Shall we go? Your mother might fret if I excuse myself without you.”

 

Yifan pauses before taking his hand leading them out of the party which will  not miss their presence by the amount of wine his brothers are consuming. There is a hovering figure in the distance and Yifan says, “Your servant may  approach us.”

 

“Sehun, do not loiter. You can come forward.” Jongin says. “I will excuse you tonight. I have my marriage night to look forward to. I will come find you in the morning.” The figure nods and turns to no doubt head to the servant’s quarters since this is not something he could follow his master to.

 

Yifan swallows because he is a  man foremost. He could see the benefits of sleeping with Jongin but he can feel the resentment oozing from Jongin as they head quietly down to the corridor which would be their new  shared room.

 

“Jongin- we can wait.” Yifan says slowly as they make it through the halls to their room which has been decorated shamelessly. Rose petals dance across the floor from the breeze through the open window and candles light up almost every surface. “Clearly, we’ve both been rushed into a commitment we do not want. I wouldn’t want to do  this only to have you  hate me for it later.”

 

Jongin’s jaw sets. “You think I don’t already hate you? I hate your people, your  kind , your insufferable lands. I never  asked for this. I never wanted a life like this.” He spins from facing Yifan, wiping his moist face. Why is his hand shaking so bad? Is he frightened? He feels the anxiety building up. “How could they trade me like  livestock ?” His voice is quivering and weak.

 

“You forget I did not ask for this either. No matter from what perspective you look from we are both in this together. It is our burden to carry so we  must . It may not be fair but it will not go away just because we wish it so.” Yifan says. “We have to  try to make it work.”

 

Jongin turns to him, eyes wet, and lips set. “And  if it does  not work?”

 

“That, unfortunately, isn’t an option for us.” Jongin sighs at  the response more defeated than anything else. They both know it’s the bitter truth.

 

“Then we wait until we’re in love to complete the act of mating? Would your mother wait  so long with no promise of it actually happening? It seems she is quite in a rush for grandchildren.” Jongin says slowly.

 

“It is not her business what does or does not happen in our private chambers. The only people it concerns is us. I will not lie, my family  is quite burdensome, but you need only remind them where their boundaries lay.”

 

“And in the public we act like a happily married couple instead of a business interaction?” Jongin asks. “You will not demand of me things I cannot give?”

 

“We will play a role as we find ourselves. I will not ask of you anything you are unable to give.” Yifan promises.

  
“Then we shall see where this all will take us, my husband.” Jongin murmurs as he stares out the window at the black sea only lit with the pale reflection of the moon. Somehow he felt like the ethereal moon surrounded in a ocean of indistinguishable nothingness. But if Yifan was willing to try to understand him, there was a glimmer of hope he would not drown.


	3. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for my beta T! Beyond helpful with the flow of the story. I hope everyone's Christmas was well? If you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope your holidays were just as great.
> 
> For this story in particular, I'm very interested in feedback. Whether you comment here or send me something @ jongin_senpai on twitter it would mean A LOT. From things you do or do not like - feedback would be 10/10.

 

The days go by more slowly when one is aware of the distant between them and their true home. Many days he has been married yet to his relief very rarely sees his ālaphā outside of the times they sleep together. Yifan has duties to attend to and the Queen busies herself with throwing Jongin into his lessons of their culture, language and government if he is to one day be the future King's partner. It's tiresome but he knew long before it would be apart of the package.

 

The solace he has in the palace is Sehun of course. His servant is always near, ready to help and be the friend Jongin desperately needs so he does not go mad in this place. There are others who come as a surprise to the young prince. He meets Jongdae at the breakfast table as he studies over the manuscripts the Queen has given him to memorize. Jongdae, who Jongin has heard about from Prince Luhan, flaunters in dressed with the brightest and flashiest robes he's ever seen in his life. Bright magenta with pink trimmings as Jongdae smiles brightly taking a small bow. “Prince Jongin, Kai of Ravenfolk!” Jongdae says ecstatically pleased to catch the foreign prince without his coverings. Jongin knows who it is right away because a sullen man appears next dressed in a dull grey with a hand pressed on Jongdae’s lower back to keep his husband under control from flinging himself on the future monarch.

 

“I fear my husband's excitement gets the best of him sometimes. I am Kyungsoo, I work with your husband and the king. This is Jongdae, my very eccentric husband.” Kyungsoo says politely with a matching bow.

 

Jongin freezes some and dips his head in acknowledgment. “I dare say Jongdae’s fashion makes an impression.” He's not sure if he's completely horrified by the color scheme or simply impressed the other is brave enough to venture out in such bright colors.

 

Jongdae snorts, but not offended. “As it ought. Would you care for company your highness?” he asks.

 

Jongin dabs at his mouth with a napkin and motions for the two to join him if they'd like. He doesn't often speak with many (though he hasn't really bothered to try). Sehun has found ways to keep.himself busy and Jongin might as well get to know the people he would be seeing on a daily basis. They both seem friendly enough - even if Jongdae is probably the most outlandish man he's ever encountered.

 

“Have you found our home absolutely divine? You must tell Yifan to take you to the seaside. It's beautiful. I was raised here yet it never fails to take my breath away.” Jongdae says. Despite Kyungsoo being the calm of the two he nods slowly in agreement with his husband.

 

Unfortunately for them, Jongin is not fond of the ocean. Where he had come from there where few bodies of water. He was quite fearful of the prospects of being so close to something that could unleash mother nature's scorn on him so easily. “I will do that.” He says despite knowing he has no intention. “Were you born here as well, Kyungsoo?” He asks politely.

 

“No.” The man says with a small smile. “I am from a small tribe of  sea minks. I hadn't intended to dally around so long in this kingdom but luckily enough for me I found my family here.”

 

Minks? Jongin has never met a semiaquatic creature before. Nor anything that traveled on feet rather than wings. He's somewhat fascinated he had mated with a dragon of all people.

 

Jongdae smiles brightly as his hand squeezes Kyungsoo's over the tabletop rewarding his husband with a small kiss to the cheek for his sweet words. “At first I thought he was terribly boring but my Kyungsoo just shows his passions through small actions. It was hard - I dare say those who hail from the ocean are nearly as conservative as your Ravenfolk - we struggled and my vanity often got in the way. But it's love, right?” Jongdae asked.

 

“Love makes a way.” Kyungsoo nodded affirmatively. “It may forward of me to say that is why I have the utmost faith one day this place will feel home to you as well.”

 

It's a bit uncomfortable he thinks so because Jongin would like to beg to differ but knows it would be rude of him. Instead he offers a small smile and says, “One can only hope.”

  
  
  
 

Yifan has never seen Jongin light up more than in that moment when General enters side by side with two soldiers. (He ignores the fact he sees very little of Jongin to begin with.) They are all dressed similarly in typical plain Riquian fashion. Instead of robes as Jongin had arrived in, they wear black tunics and thick black breeches - tall laced up dark boots and surprisingly no binaẏī.

 

Jongin jumps up from his seat, Sehun eye’s traveling upwards from the meal he was sharing, and Jongin sprints over to the newcomers. He embraces them each hard with more fever than Yifan has seen him act with yet. He particularly hangs onto one who is similar in height and stature. If Yifan wasn’t sure he might say it was a brother. Something pricked inside of him - discomfort maybe.

 

Jongin is babbling quickly in Riquian. His words are fast and excited. Yifan has yet to pick up on the language to understand properly. He catches only the words miss you and it’s been so long. The three obviously adore their prince as they pet and coo at him. Sehun sneaks up as if he want so seek attention to and he’s pulled into the reunion hug - it’s an odd thing to see between both royalty and commoners. It makes him think he does not know a lot about the people of Ravens. And truthfully, he doesn't - he has not put in that much effort.

 

Jongin glances back at him seconds later and his eyes widen. “Ah-” He is saying as he gently pushes his friends. “This is my ālaphā Prince Yifan.” He introduces as he slides back to Yifan’s side again his hand going to the alpha’s shoulder. “These are my friends and family. That is General Minseok, a distant cousin. He’s one of our wisest soldiers. Those two rascals are Taemin and Chanyeol - they are rowdy but good people.”

 

Yifan looks at the three who are now watching him intently, no doubt sizing him up. Thankfully Sehun distracts nudging the one named Chanyeol.

 

He has been married a week or so and he has not learned a single thing about Jongin until that moment. It leaves a little uneasy feeling in his throat - lodged securely, making it difficult to act as the welcoming prince he ought to be.

 

Even Luhan knew more about his husband and their customs than Yifan did. In fact, the past few days Jongin and Sehun both spend evenings coped up in carriage rides with his brother as Luhan plays the part of the tour guide showing them everything their kingdom has to offer.

 

Never once has Jongin bothered to smile at him when it wasn't out of duty.

 

Yifan feels trapped and steadily going down a path of a miserable marriage. But the truth presents itself to him bitterly: he's terrified of the prospect of falling in love with his husband of all people - because he knows Jongin had not wanted him or this marriage, the feeling of inadequacies tumbling down his spine at a rampant pace.

 

Had he married for love he wouldn't have this worry or his impending fear threatening to choke him. Yet, it could not be so. He will always be a prince before he is a person.

 

***

 

Luhan is a tricky little devil. Sehun would be scandalized if his prince ever found out how often the nymph-like prince sought him out.

 

“You've never ridden a horse before?” Luhan demands as if he was the one scandalized.

 

“There wasn't much need for me to where I am from.” Sehun's accent is much thicker than Jongin's and his voice much more pliant.

 

Dear god Luhan is so bold when his fingers are wrapping around Sehun's wrist tugging him closer. “I did say you would experience news, did I not?”

 

Sehun flushes. “I recall you meaning those words in an entirely different context.”

 

The afternoon was riding lessons was exhausting and Sehun has to beg him to return to his duties but it seems Luhan has other things in mind. Luhan leads him to a deserted corridor in the castle and promptly pushes him against the stone wall. Sehun lets out a squeak before he finds a hot mouth slotted against his.

 

Sehun's knees buckle almost right away - Luhan’s mouth tastes vaguely sweet always reminding Sehun how many candies Luhan has offered him. He kisses how he does anything - with enough passion and enthusiasm - that once he pulls away from Sehun both of their lips are slightly moist and pink. “I got carried away.” Luhan says softly leaning forward to press a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. “So cute, miṣṭi sā.”

 

A ugly red erupts all over Sehun's face blooming up from his neck as he gives the other's chest a forceful push to allow space for him to breathe. “Your highness! Your Riquian is awful.” Sehun finds himself saying. Hearing pet names or flowery declarations in his native language are just not common. No one is that ….forward.. back home.

 

Luhan laughs and his eyes wrinkle in the corner as his fingers wrap around his hand again. “Sehun, when are you just going to call me Luhan? I've kissed you in nearly every corner of the castle and yet you refuse to acknowledge the nature of my interest. You like me back, right? You don't feel obligated?”

 

Sehun flushes more - if possible. His tongue feels heavy and he wishes he could explain in his mother tongue why it was hard to hear things like those coming from Luhan, not only a foreigner but someone so open about his affections when Sehun was taught it was….indecent. He knows better  now having been exposed to a new culture yet he still cannot erase the teachings of his society.

 

“.....I like you.” Sehun mumbles. “I like you a lot. But I've known you for so little and we come from very different places. If I acknowledge you in a romantic way then I have to answer you. My duty will always be Jongin so I think you will not like my answer…”

 

Luhan's face falls. “Oh.” He hadn't thought Jongin would be the reason for Sehun to turn away from him.

 

“I'm sorry, but my duty is all I have. I have no wealthy family or title I can offer you. I must stay where a servant belongs.”

 

Luhan is quiet, somehow the mirthful joy that usually dances across his face is gone. Replaced is regret and of course rejection. “It would have been nice to know this a week ago - when I hadn't hoped that one day we might be something more.”

 

It stings but Sehun knows it's deserved. He hadn't stopped him from doting on him when his intentions became clear. Sehun had lavished in the attention and affection that had be given graciously and without expectations towards him. In turn, he had hurt Luhan by not warning him that he would never have a future with someone like Sehun - there was too much of a gap between them and Sehun's purpose here was to make his prince happy.

 

It's disappointing as he watches that flicker of young, newly developed, innocent love seep from Luhan's face and be replaced with something a lot more miserable as he turns heading in the opposite direction from Sehun. Somehow, Sehun has never felt this little before.

  
  
  
 

Each night Jongin is careful. He does trust Yifan in some manners and in others he is a lot more cautious. When they both appear in their shared bedroom around the same time he realizes with some horror they’re both readying themselves to bathe.

 

“Yifan?” Jongin’s voice is tentative and nervous. Whether the other prince has good intentions or not it’s not a step they have taken yet.

 

On the other hand, Yifan looks gorgeous. There is something about the pride of an dragon Jongin thinks - the dignity which his husband moves. He thinks it’s probably unconscious to Yifan. But, he also looks tired which has Jongin biting his lip. If they bathed together they could also both go to bed quicker… Yifan had a long day in the courts handling the panic of the outsider’s potential attacks, he knew - it would be troublesome if Jongin asked him to wait, right?

 

Yifan looks at him waiting.

 

“Nothing.” Jongin sighs softly, a bit of red running up his face. “I’ll help you bathe.” It’s the least he can do for the small kindness Yifan typically shows him. After all, Jongin is not even sure one of his own people would wait to claim their husbandly rights just because they wanted to win Jongin’s affection first.

 

The ālaphā simply does not comment on it and undresses slowly as if Jongin was not in the room. Jongin does not mean to look but his eyes dart up. He has yet to see his husband naked. As the cotton shirt falls from the dawny skin Jongin sucks in a quiet breath. His skin is by no means soft looking.

 

Instead hard muscles form into sun kissed skin. He’s not quite as tan as Jongin but he looks as though he has been out in the sun plenty. There are silver scars here and there - a patch of freckles on Yifan’s shoulder that exposes itself when he turns slightly. Jongin cannot pull his eyes away even when he undoes his pants feeling the tension thick in the air. He can smell Yifan’s arousal but knows the other will not mention it as long as Jongin doesn’t.

 

The hard lines disappearing down in his trousers and the patch of warm brown of thin hairs kissing the V of his hips is distracting for Jongin. As the pants fall, Jongin realizes Yifan’s thighs are powerful and shapely. What startles him is the obvious weight tugging the tight dark briefs of Yifan’s underwear. His husband, it seemed, was well endowed.

 

“Jongin.” It’s more of a warning when Yifan speaks because the younger has released his pheromones into the air. It makes it exceedingly hard to concentrate on anything other than the pungent sweetness seeping from the desirous pores on the other’s body. Yifan is not unaffected as that flowery lust penetrates his good senses.

 

“Sorry.” Jongin chokes as he turns quickly, back facing his husband. How could he undress now? His own body would be put to shame. He was by no means thin or lithe like Sehun was but his hips were narrow where Yifan’s were not. His stomach slightly rounded and soft, the curves of his thighs and bottom generous, and the only slight muscle etching over his young bones. For someone who had called Yifan privileged before he realizes how little manual labor he has ever really done.

 

When a large and warm hand comes to tug the robe from his own shoulder Jongin jumps some. Yifan swats his hands away that are steadily trying to pull the robe right back up. “You’ll have to get comfortable with nude around me one day, Jongin.” Yifan carefully reminds him. “Anyway, I am not going to come onto you. I’ll only do that when you want it.”

 

Jongin’s weak voice wants to insist that maybe he does want it. But in retrospect he is still not ready for that type of emotional and physical attachment to Yifan - not yet. His hands fall to his side and he lets Yifan undress him.

 

Yifan takes just as much time undressing him as he had himself. He’s slow and diligent, eyes wandering over every inch of newly exposed skin, a small smile forming on his lips. Jongin’s chest had always been sensitive. His eyes close when the robe falls to the ground exposing his top half. His body betrays him when he feels a thumb brush over his nipple almost fondly. He sucks in another breath and tenses but is carefully reminded by a low voice, “relax, I’m not going to do anything.” Jongin steadily tries to relax as those fingers pluck at his nipple which erects almost with no effort. Yifan chuckles at that much to Jongin’s embarrassment.

 

Yifan unties his pants next. Jongin tries to squirm away - eyes still closed - but Yifan secures him there. “I’m not going to take this any further than undressing you. Now let me.” And he uses his ālaphā voice making Jongin have to resist mewling. Yifan tugs him forward near the bathtub steaming in the center of their bedroom near the fire to keep them warm. His skin prickled with heat when he feels the pants dropping at his ankles. He obediently steps out of the pants now fully exposed to Yifan because unfortunately he wore nothing underneath those pants.

 

Jongin quickly slides into the hot water not waiting for Yifan to say anything as the ālaphā finishes undressing himself by tugging off his underwear. Jongin is careful to not look then as Yifan steps into the tub behind him arms locking Jongin in place again so he cannot run.

 

“Now was that so hard?” Yifan’s voice is teasing but too low ghosting across the nape of Jongin’s neck.

 

“More than you might know.” Jongin responds turning some. There is a dark glint in Yifan’s eyes and it’s comforting to know despite his own body’s inadequacies that his husband desires him.

  
Yifan smiles and he doesn’t look so hungry anymore. It’s relieving as he shakes his head and presses his forehead affectionately on Jongin’s shoulder. “You are not the only one tested, my dear.” And of course, it has Jongin flushing madly again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miṣṭi sā - Luhan misinterprets something in Ruiqian. He says “sweet love” which a common term of endearment for Dragonkin. However for Ravenfolk, they are not as direct so it’s a bit of a mistranslation despite it being the direct way to say it. Typically, things for Ravens are done rather than said.
> 
> *the language was derived from Bengali - native to Bengal, which is in the eastern part of India. however, I will take my own spin on the language. however, note everything is fictional and any similarities are coincidental.


	4. Wilted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I didn’t specify on the other genders. For this story, their “rank” is equivalent to their genders. Jongin and Sehun are both omegas. Luhan and Kris are alphas. Tao, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo are betas. Betas either fall on a spectrum making them either more alpha-like or omega-like & rare moments when they’re both or neither. Lastly, frivolous Jongdae would be considered beta but he falls into the category of agender. He’s non-binary and does not have any particular gender expression. He is just himself. There is a LOT of world building I should specify. Feel free to comment here with questions or hit me up on twitter at @jongin_senpai .

 

 

 

“We are going out today.” Yifan says many days later. It catches Jongin off guard as he looks up from his breakfast. His husband must be able to see his surprise because he chuckles as he takes Jongin’s hand pulling him up from his chair. “I have something I want to show you today.”

 

Jongin spares one glance back at his half eaten meal and then one at the smile directed at him─ it seems he really has no choice but to agree. He allows his husband to unceremoniously whisk him away. It’s quite cute but Jongin would never admit that out loud.

 

“Do you mind telling me where we’re going?” Jongin asks. He cannot the spontaneity of it makes him giddy. What could Yifan possibly want to show him?

 

“It would ruin the surprise to tell you.” Yifan says rather cheerfully as he pulls him along. They make it out to the gardens. Despite the beauty of the place, Jongin does not get to venture far off. He is much too busy immersing himself in the politics of the world around him or following the queen around when she demands it. He has to make himself useful so he may honor both his family and not allow himself to be only be a place holder by Yifan’s side. He is his equal so he must behave as such. “Now you must be still, alright?” Yifan is saying in a hushed voice. “They do not take kindly to strangers.”

 

Yifan dips down and gestures for Jongin to do the same as they make it a bit more deeper into the forest. Of course, Jongin obeys making himself small as Yifan whistles lowly. It takes a moment but a bush rustles before silencing again.

 

Seconds later, out comes a large beast. It startles Jongin so much he falls back on his butt on the grass as a creature plops right in his husband’s lap. He jumps violently when not one─, but three more appear. They all cling to Yifan with their spiny bodies and sharp claws - all eyes trained on Jongin in interest.

 

“Dragons?” Jongin breathes. “I thought they were extinct.” He says in awe. Each one looks different─,  their scales bright in color and their eyes peering at him as if they could understand. They were no larger than a small dog or cat - but totally mesmerizing in their beauty.

  
 

“The larger breeds have died out but these are called The Hearts of dragonkin.” Yifan says as he holds one that is crimson and teal to his chest, thumb brushing over the rough outer skin, as he small creature’s tail whips pleasantly. “Since we no longer are able to shift─ our blood far too diluted with human blood, these creatures are our eyes in the sky. They are friendly, very loyal, and very intelligent. You can touch them if you like.”

 

“You said they do not take kindly to strangers, Yifan. I do not want my fingers bit off!” Jongin says jumping back when one─ purple and smokey grey, climbs up the leg of his robe and plops it’s dirty self on his lap. He winces slightly because the white robes had been a gift from the queen herself. “He does seem rather friendly.” Jongin reaches to touch but it snaps at him, aiming for his fingers. Jongin squeaks.

 

“She does not fancy being misgendered Jongin.” Yifan smiles. “Try again.”

 

Jongin gives his husband a look but purses his lips. “So you are a girl? Such a lovely girl.” She is much more tame when he goes to pet her this time as she cooes at him pressing her head under his hand. Her skin feels velvety and tough. And deeply embedded her in emerald eyes was a sense of understanding. “I’ve never seen anything so remarkable.”

 

“Do not feed Xiao Mei’s ego. She is an insufferable narcissist already, dear.” Yifan laughs when the dragon perched on Jongin turns to glare pointedly at him, smoke huffing out of her nose, before returning her attentions on the kinder prince. “She is a favorite of Luhan’s. When he was younger they would all flock to him and follow him around. Poor Tao would get close and they would all hiss at him─ he had a horrible habit of stepping on their tails. They take kindly to Jongdae─,  I think his clothes confuses them making them think he is one of them.”

 

“Oh?” He smiles lightly. “What of Kyungsoo? What of you?”

 

“Kyungsoo is like them, I think. Watchful, very clever, and fiercely independent. Kyungsoo has all the admirable traits of dragonkin but none of the bad. He is a man not weighed by pride─, someone who is worthy of admiration.” Yifan says with a pause. “They tolerate me because I sneak them out bits of meat from the kitchen. Know this, love, dragons are terribly greedy things but once you have their love and loyalty it is unbreakable.”

 

Jongin raises an eyebrow. “And you? Is your love and loyalty unbreakable?” He does not what possesses him to ask but he does anyway.

 

Yifan looks up from the dragons flocking his lap, sniffing his pockets for treats no doubt, his eyes meet Jongin’s. Jongin makes a point to not look away. “Shouldn't you be answering that as well?”

 

“A raven’s loyalty does not waver. But it’s love is elusive.” Jongin murmurs finally looking down at the green eyes of Xiao Mei. “A raven can be captured but never can it be owned. They are one of the few creatures that continuously long to be back in the sky.”

 

“And what of you, Jongin? Is your heart elusive?” Yifan asks quietly, his presence much more nearer than Jongin recalled before. Yifan’s hand comes to lift Jongin’s chin to seem the dark yet defiant eyes that seemed to plague him. “Or is your heart willing to be held here?”

 

Jongin pauses as he looks at him. The sudden seriousness that crosses his husband's face. Yifan leans down a small kiss ghosting across his lips and Jongin allows himself to close his eyes and sink. However, a hand presses against Yifan’s chest.

 

“The heart cannot live outside the chest.” He says softly. “I long to be in the sky I’ve never known as intimately as your Heart of Dragonkin do. I cannot be bound here─, or to you my sweet husband. Love does not exist in my wilting heart. When you try to hold my erratic heart all I feel is the pressure. I do not want you to hope for things that will not come.”

 

Yifan pulls back, eyes unreadable. “You are resolute in your thoughts.”

 

“I am.” Jongin says back. “No matter how kind or understanding you are to me I cannot entertain the notion of love. I married for convenience and stability as did you. We are not normal people who can fall into the whims and desires of our hearts─, our kingdoms will always come first. We should make it easy for ourselves.”

 

“I am at a lost.” Yifan says. “I tell myself to be patient, to be kind, to be gentle. You’ve lost everything you’ve ever known. But I do not understand you and you do not wish me to.”

 

“Understand our sacrifices cannot be in vain, my prince. I ─no we─, already carry so much. Let’s not burden ourselves.” Jongin says and dusts himself off before standing. “Thank you for showing me your heart today and your little friends. You needn’t do it again.”

 

It seems like a long and hard walk back into the palace but Jongin makes it nonetheless ignoring the sense of guilt and hurt he was leaving behind.

  
  
  
 

The first messenger that brings bad news comes days later. Jongin is stuck between Jongdae who wears a gaudy white outfit tucked with obnxious feathers here and there. Kyungsoo is on his other side dressed drastically different than his husband retelling stories of his younger days in the palace when Yifan had been nothing more than a teenager.

 

Sehun is not far away but he remains quiet as he stares absentmindedly out one of the large windows. He has returned to dressing modestly - not explaining to Jongin why he has been down. Jongin has quit asking not wanting to pressure Sehun. He just hopes being here has not made his closest friend too unhappy.

 

“I remember the very first day I was introduced to Yifan!” Jongdae says with a small smile. “He was so ugly as a teenager. Tall, not quite grown into his body, and such a big nose.”

 

Jongin might have been scandalized if not already use to all the outrageous things that come out of Jongdae’s mouth. Kyungsoo gives his husband a pointed look as if to discourage him from insulting the future king of their kingdom. But as always Jongdae pushes the look away, smoothing back Jongin's naturally dark locks smiling much too brightly for comfort. “Jongin, my lovely prince! Why don't you allow me to make you over? You're drowning in your plain clothes.”

 

Kyungsoo scoffs at this. “I strongly advise you to not let my husband anywhere near your hair or clothes.” Though he is smiling as Jongdae makes a loud sound in the back of his throat in disapproval.

 

“.....─Maybe some other time?” Jongin does not want to reject Jongdae outright but he realizes his mistake right away when the other man’s eyes gleam with promise.

 

“Don’t you worry, my dear little songbird. You will be glorious when I am done. I assure you every person in this kingdom will fall at your feet.” Jongdae laughs giddy even as his bright eyes crinkle. Despite his obnoxiousness - his charm was infectious. Jongin could certainly see the reason Kyungsoo was so besotted with his husband.

 

Watching the two was very endearing. Kyungsoo was quiet and attentive. His hand would go rest on the other’s lower back when Jongdae got overly excited─, it made even Jongin’s heart warm when Kyungsoo’s usually stoic face would light up when his husband pressed a small kiss on his lips. That level of trust, love, and devotion─ he wondered if it were a possibility for him and Yifan.

 

“I am not sure his husband would appreciate the people at his feet, dear.” Kyungsoo adds reasonably as he cracks a rare smile. “Your highness, you should not indulge him. I’ve been married to him for many years now but Jongdae, he is a force to be reckoned with.”

 

Jongdae was no doubt going to let out a sarcastic retort but he was cut off prematurely when a swarm of men stormed past the door in a hurry. It was easy to taste the panic in the air─, despite Jongin being there for quite a while now he had never seen the palace in a state other than peaceful. The three of them stood, suddenly alert, Sehun scooting closer to his prince hand moving to touch his elbow.

 

If something was not wrong, Jongin would smile. Sehun was incredibly selfless. But he was young like Jongin and just as susceptible to his emotions and feelings as anyone was. So, Jongin meekly took Sehun’s hands ─ like when they were children and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Sehun might see it as his obligation and duty to serve Jongin but it was his own duty to protect the man in his servitude.

 

The doors to the room were pushed open a bit more. In came, the Riquian soldiers from before─ Jongin’s family and friends, alongside a frantic looking Yifan. It was an odd sight to see Yifan look anything other than confident. Jongin picked up a foot to move closer, to touch Yifan, as a comforting mechanism but he stopped midway unable to. I do not deserve to, he thinks.

 

“What is going on?” Kyungsoo is the one who asks. It hangs in the air before them, stagnantly. It’s enough of a pause for Jongin’s stomach to plummet. There is only one thing that could do something like this─ an attack. It did not explain the way Minseok looks at him with hurt and pain. And how Yifan avoids his gaze as if unsure how to speak with him.

 

“The southernmost kingdom of Icherous has attacked.” Yifan says sorrowfully. “They invaded our borders and Rique─ but that is not all.”

 

Sehun clenches his hand so hard that Jongin winces feeling weighed down. He felt that panic return: the familiar feeling of being bolted to the grounds and his wings ripping when he tried to pull free. No. He would reopen his eyes and everything would be okay. They were newly married - this could not happen now. Not when he has not gotten a chance to properly love Yifan or understand their culture. Not when he has Sehun to protect and a country to serve─ only when he opens his eyes the reality around him is distorted with tears.

 

“Jongin… Sehun,─ I’m so sorry. But in the invasion the Riquian palace was burned down. It does not look like they left survivors.” Yifan’s voice fades to white noise as Jongin lets go of Sehun’s hand.

 

His body feels numb. He had heard him incorrectly, right? It could not be. The seed of hurt lodges itself in his throat as he opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. It explains the look of mourning Minseok, Chanyeol, and Taemin wear at Yifan’s side. The guilt weighing heavy on Minseok’s face knowing that if he had not been here working on the relations between Dragonkin and Ravenfolk they would all be dead as well.

 

His home had been destroyed. It is an odd feeling to be homeless so suddenly. His parents, his sisters, Sehun’s parents, his friends, and all his mentors. A kingdom of people who did nothing but live simply and help those around him─, all gone. Burnt and turned to dust. A man could go crazy at the thought of suddenly being so terribly alone.

 

Sehun crumbles to the ground at his side. The pause and shock fades before Chanyeol is stepping forward to take Sehun in his arms whispering to him - words that mean well, but also mean nothing now - as Jongin stands completely still, trapped in his lecherous mind.

 

He has wanted to jump into the sea many times since he has been here but the urge had never been so strong as now. Before, there had always been the promise of revisiting his home and family. Now, that hope had been desecrated.

 

“Why are you lying to me?” Jongin demands suddenly─ voice hard and harsh. “Why do you continuously do things to anger me? Do you think you are funny?” Everyone looks at him startled by his outburst. But the toxicity in his heart was overwhelming. It was just too much for him to hold in. “Why must you make me so miserable here. I hate it. Your ways, your people, your insufferable kindness that you think will blind me from the truth─DO NOT LIE TO ME!”

 

Yifan steps forward and his hand goes to touch Jongin’s face. But Jongin slaps it away - eyes wild with fury.

 

“I wish I was lying.” Yifan sounds delicate.

 

“Bastard! Moron! You bumbling idiot! Do you wish to make me want to die? I want to go home,

I want to go home, take me to my home─, Yifan please. I cannot stay here any more.” Jongin gasps. He could not breath, fingers clutching Yifan’s shirt, eyes overflowing with hot tears as he presses a face against his husband’s chest. “If I stay here any longer I will surely go crazy so do not lie to me. Take me home─ please. Let the sea take me away. I do not want to go on if I am here. It’s too loud─ too many faces─ I want to go home.”

 

Yifan’s large encouraging hand makes it’s way in the trestles of his hair. His husband does not push him away but instead holds him there gently as if Jongin might break into a billion shards of glass any second. “I am sorry Jongin but you cannot return to your home. But, if you allow it you can always make a home here.”

 

His eyes close as an ache throbs in his head. Jongin wants this to be over. For something to come and release him from this pain of the flesh. How could he make a home here when no doubt hundreds if not thousands of his people had died? It should have been him─ was he any more worthy of happiness, of love, of a long life than they were? He turns his head facing the window, fingers digging deep into Yifan’s back keeping him there, anchoring himself:

 

͕͗ᴄ͕͕͗͗ᴏ͕͕͗͗ᴍ͕͕͗͗ᴇ͕͗ ͕͗ᴛ͕͕͗͗ᴏ͕͗ ͕͗ᴍ͕͕͗͗ᴇ͕͕͗͗﹐͕͗ ͕͗ʟ͕͕͗͗ᴇ͕͕͗͗ᴛ͕͗ ͕͗ᴍ͕͕͗͗ᴇ͕͗ ͕͗ᴡ͕͕͗͗ᴀ͕͕͗͗s͕͕͗͗ʜ͕͗ ͕͗ᴀ͕͕͗͗ᴡ͕͕͗͗ᴀ͕͕͗͗ʏ͕͗ ͕͗ʏ͕͕͗͗ᴏ͕͕͗͗ᴜ͕͕͗͗ʀ͕͗ ͕͗ʜ͕͕͗͗ᴜ͕͕͗͗ʀ͕͕͗͗ᴛ͕͗

  
The sea beckons to him as he closes his eyes, faintly hearing the waves crash against the shoreline. The only home he would make here is if his body lay broken among the white rocks of the beach─ Jongin was a stain left behind─, a tiny speck spared by the cruelty of gods when it would have been more merciful to die alongside his mom, his father, and his sisters.

 


	5. Promises

 

 

He suspects he might be losing his mind. He knows he's not alone in the room as he can hear Yifan’s hushed whispers with who is presumably the maids or perhaps Sehun.

 

When Jongdae had a visit with Kyungsoo to show his condolences, the two had sat at a set of chairs by the bent hand in hand. It was an odd sight to see Jongdae somber (and dressed in all black, only sparkles accentuating the corners of his eyes) as he leaned against Kyungsoo when Jongin did not readily speak.

 

Jongin knows they do not deserve his silence and can see Kyungsoo lean to give Jongdae a small kiss of reassurance when Jongdae gets visibly upset that Jongin ignores them. Its Sehun who (politely) escorts them out and apologizes in Jongin’s stead.

 

He hasn’t been left alone for days. Even now, Sehun is there. Yifan as well. Perhaps a few maids too. Jongin doesn't know for certain as his face is pressed securely to the pillows staring out at the void blank and calm sea. At first, he had been certain his world was crumbling but now he's only numb.

 

Whatever was left of his home was ash. There was no word from his parents, from his sisters, nor his friends or any of the people he had grown up with. It was as if none of them existed to begin with. It took away that hope that one day Jongin might be able to return to them.

 

“Jongin, you must eat. It will do no good to starve yourself.” Sehun's voice is weak as he crouches at the side of the bed wiping away the few solitary tears scattered across Jongin's face. Jongin knows he too has been crying because his eyes are puffy and irritated beneath his veil of mourning. Jongin wishes he had the strength or hope to encourage his friend. But alas he does not.

 

“Sehun, you can retire for the evening. I'll tend to Jongin. I think Jongdae was looking for you.” Yifan says as he steps into view, stiff and also appropriately wearing mourning colors.

 

Sehun casts a small look at Jongin and only submits because Yifan is Jongin's alpha and, therefore, can provide the instinctual comfort Sehun cannot. He quietly exits the bedroom after sitting down Jongin's tray of dinner by the bedside.

 

 

Jongin remains unmoved as Yifan takes a seat on the edge of the bed. Yifan looks tired and Jongin supposes he would be considering he's been working day and night to come up with an agreeable plan to recapture Jongin's homeland from the invaders. A few thousand men were dispatched with Minseok to find survivors and they had yet to hear back from the Raven.

 

“Sehun is right. You cannot starve yourself or avoid coping by staying here all day. It's been days since you have moved.” Yifan does not sound upset rather concerned. He untucks the blanket from around Jongin, scoots under and covers them both with the thick pieces of cotton. His arms encircle Jongin's waist and tug the omega closer. “I know you're hurting. But do not carry it all alone.”

 

 

Jongin relaxes into him. He can only imagine what he might look like. Dark hair greasy and unruly with a shadow of prickly stubs tracing his jawline. His clothes wrinkled and unkempt. What kind of husband was he? His face falls into Yifan’s shoulder knowing he owes the other many apologies. He's been so hard on his husband. He has yelled at him, pushed him away, denied him everything a husband is supposed to give and given him absolutely no happiness. It's shameful really. Jongin was raised and taught to be one with his mate. To protect, provide and support the person he marries with everything he has. His parents had traded him off not for the good of their kingdom solely but assured he would be married to a kind and thoughtful man.

 

Yet, Jongin has done everything in his power to sabotage that hasn't he?

 

He feels Yifan's fingers threading through his hair. It's comforting the weight of his alpha's chin resting on the crown of his head. He's been patient with Jongin. When he had all the means to force Jongin to his will…

 

“Do you think I'll ever feel complete and happy again?” Jongin muses aloud, quiet eyes settling on the soft gray fabric of his mate's tunic.

 

“It's all dependent on what you allow yourself to feel.” Yifan says. “If you want to be miserable you will be. If you want to be hopeful one day you'll feel alright again then you will be.”

 

Jongin is silent. His eyes glance upwards, eyes following the curve of Yifan's elegant bone structure. Was it really that simple? He wasn't so sure. But being lonely and miserable got old. If someone like Kyungsoo could come to love his castle (plus someone like Jongdae) - so that meant Jongin could as well. If he allowed himself to be happy without the guilt of not being able to save his family.

 

“Yifan, I have a request.” Jongin says knowing if he asked for something his mate would do everything in his power to deliver it.

 

“What is it?” Yifan asks quietly, voice tentative unsure of what Jongin might request of him.

 

“Don’t give up on me.” It’s a quiet whisper. A testament to Jongin’s insecurities, his hurts, and his blazing hope that he cannot shake off. He wants there to be a day he can look at Yifan and see nothing else. This man - this kind and patient man - has done absolutely nothing but been understanding towards him.

 

There is a shift in Yifan’s eyes. An emotion that pools that is indecipherable for Jongin as he sheepishly turns towards the window feeling his cheeks warm. Rather than reply Yifan is pulling away and dragging Jongin with him. Jongin struggles, at first, not wanting to move from the comforts of their bed, but gradually allows himself to be tugged. His legs feel weak and his mind slightly fighting off dizziness as he stumbles forward as Yifan secures a hand on the small of his back.

 

“Yifan?” Jongin questions.

 

“Let’s go to the balcony.” Yifan simply replies.

 

Jongin who wants nothing more than to disappear back under the sheets follows him. He had not been allowed on the balcony by Sehun’s request since he arrived. Meaning, he had not seen the ocean with all it’s glory and it’s rage.

 

Yifan slides the glass door open and takes Jongin’s hand in his own. The first hit of ocean saturated wind is a cold shock despite Jongin knowing it was coming. He takes a step back - instinctively - but his shoulder comes in contact with Yifan’s chest.

 

“It’s okay.” Yifan says as he nudges Jongin forward until his stomach is touching the rail. He can see over the edge of the large cliff, down to the jagged white rocks hit by thunderous waves so far down, taste the ocean in his mouth, feel the burn of salt in his eyes and hear the clash of wave against wave. Jongin wants to go back inside. Curl under the blankets and forget this. But Yifan’s hands take each of his wrists and spread his arms so they’re fully extended at this sides. “Close your eyes.” Is Yifan’s soft words of encouragement.

 

 

Jongin feels like he would be closing his eyes in the midst of a battle but it’s just the ocean. It has no symbolic meaning other than what Jongin gives to it. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and steps back to feel Yifan against him - soaking in his heat, reassured he is there.

 

“Yifan, what are we doing?” Jongin asks finally, voice buried by the sound of the consuming furious waves.

 

“We’re flying.” Yifan says, chapped lips brushing Jongin’s ear sending a small shiver down Jongin’s spine. Jongin’s fist clench and he moves to pull away from the other but Yifan does not let him go. Rather he continues, “You do not need to request things like that from me - you do not need to fear our ocean, neither will hurt or abandon you.” Yifan says. His fingers slide over Jongin's palm and turns him around. “Open your eyes and see me Jongin. Really see me. Know I'd never think of giving up on you.”

 

 

 

Jongin through bleary tears opens his eyes to be faced with Yifan who oddly looked determined.

 

“I can't give you flight again, I can't save you from your demons, and I can't give you back your family or home. Those are just the bitter truths. But, anything I can give I will. I'll march through fire to revenge your family and ensure their throne is passed to you. I will fight to support you handling your own fears and weaknesses as a friend and as your husband. Any material want, I'll give you. Hell-- Jongin I will do whatever is possible and capable of my position to make you smile again. This, watching you like this is painful.” Yifan says quietly, a hand brushing the dark locks of hair of his husband.

 

There is a slight tremor in Jongin’s lips as his eyes - dark and hooded - raise to look at Yifan. The male has done more things to ground Jongin’s delicate mind than most people in a lifetime. Jongin cups the larger hands encircling his face, soothing reassuring Yifan he was not going to crumble into ash anytime soon. (Or perhaps he was convincing himself, YES I will catch in the wind and tumble today.)

 

“If you want me to love you, to accept you with open arms -- take back what is mine. Destroy the ones who turned my lives upside down and revenge my family.” Jongin whispers calmly. There is a flicker behind Yifan’s eyes, his lips pressing seriously. “Everyone who took from me - I want their heads on a spike.” Jongin says, voice thick with emotion as he squints to the sea once more. “They will swallow the waves of your sea with open screams, not me.”

  
Jongin does not realize it’s tears and not the ocean’s mist that wets his face. Whatever it was living inside of him needed to be set free.

 

 

* * *

 

 **A/N** : Short transitioning chapter. Feel free to comment here with questions or hit me up on twitter at @jongin_senpai . I'm requesting drabble requests at ask. So, talk to me~ tell me your likes/dislikes/wants concerning the fic. I'd love to hear from y'all.

 

 

 


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun reveals something he has kept hidden for quite a while. He cannot love Luhan simply because of the circumstances of their births - but, something far more ingrained into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me at [@jongin_senpai](https://twitter.com/jongin_senpai) ** _!_**  
>  [livejournal](http://zhonqrens.livejournal.com/) | [a03](http://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/junxouji)

The first full moon after the tragic news holds the first time the palace has been very active. It is apparent that Yifan must succeed his father  soon and that they must take back the Kingdom of Ravens from the invaders. Yifan is busy with preparations of wars while Jongin is tasked with speaking to other kingdoms to enlist their help. Sehun figures  now they are beginning to function as a royal couple ought to.

 

Sehun’s own time as been spent assuring that his lifelong friend can handle everything that has been thrown on him. He is terribly afraid that Jongin will break and Sehun will be able to aide him. It would be all in vain if Sehun failed him at his hardest moment. He knows just how fragile Jongin is and he hopes Prince Yifan does as well. 

 

He remembers their youth vividly when they had been allowed to play in the gardens. A bird had fallen and Jongin had stumbled across it before Sehun could distract him. The broken wing was angled and crimped preventing the bird from escaping. Jongin had  cried and not just a tear or two - but sat on his knees before the bird and wept oceans of tears until one of the maids came scolding Sehun for being so reckless with their sensitive prince.

 

Sehun had always acted like a barrier between Jongin and the  real world. Unfortunately, it typically came at the cost of giving up his own life to dutifully serve Jongin but Sehun never once resented him for it. Jongin was just as much a pawn to the royal family as he was. They were both powerless against their fates. He couldn’t hate Jongin for serving a sentence with him.

 

Sehun rolls up the sleeves of his tunic. It’s much different than the traditional clothing he and Jongin typically wear from their homeland. It’s protective from the harsh winds of the cliffs but is lightweight and able to feel the breeze scattering off the ocean waters.

 

His pants are liberating. They’re slightly too tight but he will look into proper pants once everything settles down. He runs a hand through his freed blonde hair and looks up from the task he had been doing. It was a beaded embroidery on a scrap of cloth. Jongin was being carefully attended to by Yifan so that left Sehun with killing time. It was hard to keep himself busy. The palace workers didn’t have any place for him to be so it left him in a corridor by a large rectangular window stealing some morning light to take a bit of time for himself for once.

 

Of course his head snaps out of the knotted thread in his hand when a voice erupts the dead silence, “Sehun?” Sehun squints spying Luhan coming forward. He is dressed in mourning black still. His long waist coat looks oddly elegant on him as he pushes forward halting a few feet from him. Sehun can catch the distinct whiff of alpha and spice. It’s a nice combination.

 

“Luhan?” Sehun asks quietly, gaze tentatively going back to the fabric trying to undo the knot with the edge of the needle. “How may I help, your highness?” He adds respectively.

 

He knows if he was looking at Luhan, he would be giving one of his sympathetic smiles. Luhan is not discreet in his attention or intentions. Perhaps Luhan feels guilty that Sehun does not return his efforts? Sehun glances up, just to confirm for himself.

 

Yes, it’s that  fake smile again. The one where Luhan is trying to reassure Sehun despite it being difficult to be around someone who has turned you down.

 

“Your work is quite good.” Luhan murmurs softly, gaze much too warm.

 

Sehun places the needle down. “Oh?” He asks. “You think? I never thought I was much good at this. My m- mom was much, much better.” He says thickly, voice softer fading at the mention of his family. It’s hard to be strong but it’s expected of him. A servant was no good to his master if he allowed his circumstances to consume him.

 

Luhan is silent for a moment his shoulder blocking a bit of the light from the window casting a small shadow crossing Sehun’s face. His head tilts as he leans back against the cool glass hearing the faint howling of the window outside. “You are scared.” Luhan does not pose it as a question. Sehun’s eyes flicker uneasily.

 

“Scared?”

 

“Your mask has not cracked yet. But, Sehun who are you being strong for?” Luhan asks quietly, carefully even. “Why do you not let yourself lean on me and properly mourn?”

 

Sehun's body moves on its own accord. He snaps back as if burned (seeing the flash of hurt cross the elder's face by his reaction) folding his things up to make a quick escape. It's the burning sting of his eyes that give him away though when Luhan's hand wraps tightly around his wrist to secure him in place. Sehun was nothing but another wingless bird trying to make a leap and pretend it was flight before he came crashing down.

 

“Do  not  run from me, Sehun.” Luhan says firmly. Rarely is he anything but smiles but today his expression is remorse.

 

Sehun tries to jerk away-- as if Luhan's touch is too scolding. Perhaps it's just the truth of the words Luhan spoke and how transparent Sehun's chest happens to be exposing his fluttering heart. “Luhan, do not presume to know me. I have already explained why I could not accept you. I am but a servant. I will  always  be.”

 

Frustration crosses Luhan's face. “Jongin does not need you how  I  need you. You would give him the world but for me you can barely tolerate my presence.”

 

Sehun's face twists. In Yifan's care he knows Jongin would never, ever be harmed in any sort of way. The Crown Prince is besotted with his omega and would embrace hell fire before letting a strand of hair harmed on Jongin's head. He is  not needed. But, that does not change his purpose here. His heart cannot belong to two; nor can his loyalty, it would be particularly shameful if the Raven accepted Luhan's proposal having been sent as a slave.

 

“Luhan.” Sehun is more gentle as if he was handling Luhan's heart with sudden care.

 

“I want to be here for you. In ways more than a friend can be. I want to protect you. Cherish you. Love you freely.” Luhan says desperately. “I am not the first born. I may marry and be with whom I desire.”

 

Sehun shakes his head. Marriage is political for those like Luhan. There is no fooling the young Raven as he wipes at his overflowing eyes. Why couldn't he be stronger and resist these fickle tears? What good would crying do?

 

A deep, deep,  deep  part of Sehun just wants to leap forward to accept Luhan. In his homeland Sehun would have no offers of marriage. Many would see him as the shadow of a Prince. It was an honor, he was told. Whereas growing up alongside Jongin has been some of the happiest of his life but also the most destructing.

 

He  yearns to be seen. To be wanted. To be courted. For a life that was not destined for him. The shame of his birth burns through the reddening of his face. Luhan does not  know  and Sehun does not know how to tell him.

 

“Even if I wished to be with you I couldn't be  with  you. I could never offer you the life or the intimacy you would require of me.” Sehun says tentatively.

 

Luhan's face scrunches in confusion. Sehun's words do not make much sense to him so Sehun continues:

 

“Luhan, let me show you something.” Sehun says standing to full height and taking Luhan's hand. It's now or  never  he thinks-- he just make Luhan understand what it is that separates them.

 

Sehun had slept in a small servant's room attached to Jongin's since his marriage. In their own culture an alpha did not share a room with their mated ones. Instead they visited when they sought physical comforts. Everything was rigid so there was always a place for Sehun by Jongin's side. However, Yifan as in love with Jongin as he was rarely left his side if he didn't have to. Sehun was grateful because Yifan could provide the consoling that Sehun could not.

 

The room was small and sparsely decorated. Luhan clicked his tongue disapprovingly at the mat Sehun slept on curled on the floor. Every few things littered the room: a candle holder with a candle left melted down to a flat surface, a trunk of clothing pushed to the corner, and wash bowls pushed aside neatly. Luhan looks at Sehun expectedly.

 

He does not expect to see Sehun undress before him. Sehun pushes off the tunic dropping it to the ground exposing pale skin. Unmarred by sun damage or wear - smooth and like the finest ivory. His sandals are removed and sliding off as he undoes the button to his pants, backside facing Luhan.

 

“Sehun? I--” Luhan stutters unsure of what is happening.

 

“We cannot simply be together because of just our birth.” Sehun says softly. His pants and undergarments drop exposing his rounded butt to the other. Luhan's eyes do not fail to notice the small lashes that scar the other's bottom in white streaks of varying darkness and lengths. Sehun was punished where it could not be seen.

 

Sehun turns on his heels and Luhan gasps. He's beautiful, really. Lean and curved where an omega should be. But there was one notable disfiguration. Between the lean thighs was a smooth patch of skin where Sehun's genitalia should have been. Instead there was only an odd punch of skin defrosted with a deep and lasting scar faded over the years but still very much noticeable. No testicals and no shaft. Luhan realizes belatedly what it is he's looking at and let's out a sound of  pain . 

 

Sehun was an eunuch. Castrated by his people to prevent him from having inappropriate relationships with their beloved Prince. It was the ultimate brand of a slave to those who dwelled in the Ravenfolk. Luhan's stomach suddenly feels sick as he watches froze in horror as Sehun redresses his clothes slowly and wordlessly.

 

How could anyone do that? How could anyone  steal that part of someone as if it wasn't a barbaric and ill practiced custom?

 

No children. No marriage. No life outside of his servanthood. He lets out a low gruttal groan.  This poor boy . To know he was destined for a life of no companionship because who would accept him as he was?

 

“There is why we cannot become lovers or anything else. I am not compatible. I am a  servant  and it is not something I can simply forget.” It was a sacrificial lifestyle he had embraced. The mere thought that Luhan liked him was enough to get him through a few lifetimes but Luhan could not accept him this way.

 

“It d-does not matter!” Luhan's silence breaks the air as Sehun buttons his shirt. “I've grown to care for you over the weeks-- months you've been here. It does not matter that someone has done that to you.” Luhan says. “Love and companionship is more than physical here. It is spiritual. As long as you have a heart-- as damaged and wounded as it may be, as long as someday you can come to love me I would still have you.”

 

Sehun's eyes flicker up in surprise. “You'd have an omega who could not birth you children? That was defective?”

 

Luhan's face twists in pain. “Sehun  please  do not say that. You are not defective. You were born in a helpless situation. Let me protect you and make sure you are never powerless over yourself again.” Luhan says. “Perhaps I'm crazed with  love but I've seen what happiness does to a man. I've seen my brother. I've seen you smile at your Prince. All I can think is someday I might warrant one of your reserved smiles, that you might grown fond of me.”

 

Sehun stares shocked. Something is uprooted. Luhan could want him  still  like this? It seemed unfathomable. His own people wouldn't want him. So what makes this Dragonkin any different? Luhan sincerely wants him.

 

Sehun doesn't know why. Or how. Or what could provoke him to do the impossible. But the Raven knows deep down in his weary heart he wants to accept. To be desired and had- to wake up to a face that I'd pleased to see him.

 

To break free of the shadow he had been cashed.  Selfish  but Sehun's desires.

 

“Okay.” Sehun says quietly. “If you can accept me as I am, I can accept you as well. But promise me one thing Luhan--”

 

“ Anything. ” It sounds like a plea.

  
“That you give me time to grow to know you before your intentions are known to others.” 

 

* * *

 


	7. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time Jongin has given up his pride for trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder to upvote & coment if you enjoy this fic!  You can talk to me on twitter [@jongin_senpai](https://twitter.com/jongin_senpai) and send me anons on [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/junxouji)! I accept both drabble/oneshot prompts and just chitchat. :) Tell me what you think!

There is an odd tension when the second Prince’s wedding is announced. There are rumors speculated that it was to preserve a out of wedding coupling that could result in a scandal. Very few have it very correct - not many knowing Sehun is unable to birth children anyway.

 

Surprisingly, the queen and king do not  blow it out of proportion. Instead they use it as an opportunity to throw more responsibilities on Luhan knowing he cannot object if he wishes to have their approval on his marriage. Secondly, it solidifies their union of nations as well. Considering the turmoil spreading through their kingdoms since the invasion the kingdom of Dragonkin must be completely trusted in their motives of restoring Rique.

 

Jongin does not know how to take it. He is worried for Sehun. Sehun was not raised or trained to be someone who marries a prince. He respects the other’s decision but he just worries that perhaps Sehun feels obligated.

 

He’s scared too. If Sehun marries, his loyalty will no longer be to Jongin. It’s an incredibly selfish thought of him to have regarding someone who had given their entire life to Jongin but it’s only human. He won’t miss the slave he was given but the  friend he had developed throughout the years. But, he has comfort knowing Luhan would take care of Sehun. It’s comforting knowing someone would accept Sehun and everything that he is despite the circumstances.

 

It brings some awareness though. It’s a week before Yifan has to leave for Rique and he has refused to allow Jongin to go with him. Jongin normally would argue but is quite aware of his proneness for anxiety attacks. He was not trained to be a soldier. He would more of a liability than an asset. The best he could do was maintain the palace after Yifan is throned. He will have Luhan, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, and Sehun here to help him.

 

He watches Yifan from under the silk blankets of their shared bed as the other gets up in the morning before the sun rises. It’s chilly as Jongin muffled a yawn and buries his face into the warm spot Yifan has left behind.

 

Yifan peeks over his shoulder as he goes to find a clean set of clothes. “You can go back to sleep. I have to make a few last minute preparations for the unit that is going out with me to Rique. It seems Minseok wants to take a few of his own. I want to make sure we have enough supplies.”

 

“You have to go  now ?” Jongin asks tiredly, feeling his face contorted into a small frown.

 

Yifan smiles, the soft wrinkles in the corner of his eyes scrunching. “You just want me for my body warmth.” He teases lightly turning back to give his husband and omega a small gaze. Jongin is wrapped in the blankets tired eyes peeking out from the red sheets. He looks glorious there - hair sticking up.

 

“Come.” His arms are opening for Yifan as the alpha saunters back to the bed. There is a low groan when Yifan places his weight on top of Jongin, head burying in the omega’s neck. “You will be leaving in a few days.”

 

Jongin sounds calm but it doesn’t erase the erratic beating drumming in his chest. His hands curve up Yifan’s hair.

 

“It will not be for very long. A month or so at the most.” Yifan says softly, pecking the skin of his neck affectionately.

 

“I am not completely naive, Yifan.” He says slowly. “I know how quickly one month can change into a few years. I watched my father go off to war many times.”

 

“War or no war, I couldn't bear to be parted with you for so long.” Yifan murmurs feeling the steady pulse beneath the thin skin of Jongin's neck - a life force that acted as an anchor, pressing a sense of appreciation for these small moments.

 

There was no promise that there would be many more.

 

“You are not always given a choice. Your first duty will always be our kingdoms.” Jongin says, fingers threading through his soft locks and pressing a kiss to Yifan's hairline. “Just come back to me safely. It doesn't matter how long it takes - just come  back .” 

 

Yifan smiles. “Not even hell’s fire could keep me from your side.”

 

“I want to give you a gift Yifan. Tonight. You can have  me in the way I know you want me.” Jongin finally mutters, face reddening some as he watches Yifan look up at him surprised. Jongin has always sensed the desire that was withheld under Yifan’s skin. One would be a fool not to notice the discreet glances or lingering touches. He was his husband, his  alpha and ultimately, this was Jongin’s duty.

 

“Jongin, you don’t have to--”

 

“I  do ,” He says back firmly. “You know as well as I do that when you go people will be watching me. Where most are satisfied with our marriage there will always be those who seek to discredit you. If you are harmed,  I have to ensure your bloodline.”

 

Yifan is quiet for a moment. “You don’t have to do that. I would wait for you as long as it takes. Just because I am leaving does not mean I would not return. Luhan would protect you. My parents would.”

 

Jongin shakes his head. “Do you think your mother would side herself with a man who has not done his part? Wouldn’t she be furious if she found out how lukewarm  our bedroom actually is?” Jongin asks lightly. “Your family has done nothing but welcome me so do not think I am ungrateful. But my family is presumably dead. I have no one but these people who I desperately need to continue to accept me. A child is the  only way I can legitimize my presence here now and ensure there is insurance if something does happen to you.”

 

“That is madness, Jongin.” Yifan says gently. “No one - no sane man in this country - would speak against you. Nothing is going to happen to you and my family will not turn on you in my absence. Making love to you shouldn’t be political.”

 

“ Everything is political, Yifan! We are royalty. These are our expectations and obligations. I am asking you as your  omega to do this for me. I would not ask if I did not hold some fondness or trust for you. I know you - I know I have nothing to fear so long as you’re by my side.”

 

Yifan sighs exasperated by the mere idea. What had spurred this train of thought in his mate’s head? Was he scared? Was he nervous? It was hard to not see the brimming paranoia crossing Jongin’s face but often times Yifan did not know exactly what triggered him.

 

“I am not doing this because I do not want to,” Jongin says and leans up, propping himself on his arm. “I am asking you as your omega.  Please , make love to me. I will allow it.”

 

Yifan stared for a long moment conflicted. Jongin, stubborn, who refused to bend for all who came before him begging Yifan to do that exact thing. He swallowed. He did not want this to backfire on him or grow to be something he would regret. But, if Jongin was  serious and wanted  him then he could not deny him.

 

“Tonight then.”

  
 

It’s well after dark when Yifan returns. He had spent majority of the day aside his brother and father planning the following weeks in his absence. 

 

It had wore him out. But, fortunately, he had also been able to keep his mind occupied with the thought of Jongin.

 

Distractingly so because Luhan mid-conversation had turned to him and finally told him to just go to his omega. He doesn't ask how the other knows and simply goes as instructed.

 

But the sight he returns to startles him. Jongin had always been painfully stubborn and completely rigid in his presence. There had been the hum of attraction there but buried deep under insecurities he hadn't ever pressed on. It just hadn't been his place too. He only wanted Jongin to be comfortable.

 

Jongin looks  extremely  comfortable when Yifan enters the room that is engulfed in the smell of omega. It surprises him how much a few little changes can turn something mundane into sensual.

 

Jongin, because of his people's tradition, was inexperienced. Mating was to sate society's expectations and not one's desires. However, Dragonkin differed greatly in that aspect - something Jongin didn't mind at all. 

 

It had been embarrassing to ask Sehun to help ready the room. The omega had wordlessly helped him as a friend, not a servant knowing how much this meant to Jongin.

 

He first had bathed in scented oils that clung to his skin. Back in Rique, Sehun would have helped ready him - an omega often required to prepare another with his or her fingers to minimize the work of the alpha or beta. However, Sehun had insisted knowingly this was not something Dragonkin did. It might in fact offend Yifan if someone were to touch Jongin first.

 

The room had scarcely been decorated. Jongin lit a few candles to ease his nerves with scents not wanting to overwhelm the room in the obvious. 

 

But it was the omega himself that knocked the wind out of Yifan's chest in a slow burn. He was  gorgeous  draped in a soft maroon robe with nothing underneath as Yifan slid the door of their bedroom shut. It hung delicately off one strong shoulder drooping down far enough that Jongin's rose colored nipple played peekaboo with the fabric. His knees folded underneath him and thighs pushed apart where the robe stopped mid-thigh. He looked shyly but not afraid. The boldness that was reflected in the other's eyes and the vulnerability threatening to surface tasted sweet on Yifan's tongue. Jongin  trusted him.

 

He looked soft yet managed to look firm at the same time. His body releases those sweet pheromones--encasing the airs with the scents of the other mixed into the candles. Jongin opened his arms and Yifan did not hesitate to move forward.

 

Jongin makes a soft  mpph when Yifan falls into his arms. He sways slightly before the male is climbing onto the bed and mouth slotting over his own. It only takes a full press of the alpha’s weight for Jongin to fall backwards.

 

Truthfully, they’ve shared quite a few kisses. Nothing further than curious touches. Now it would change the course of their lives together permanently. Jongin would be his completely and Yifan would be Jongin’s.

 

His body parts for the alpha. It is an otherworldly experience. Jongin’s body is capable of doing amazing things, Yifan knows. But touching one like this and under these circumstances does excite him. 

 

He is not a virgin. He has taken other lovers besides Jongin. However, the difference lies solely in how he feels about Jongin and how the other is giving such an important part of himself to Yifan. Yifan hovers over the omega--with each scolding hot press pressed into a different part of Jongin’s flesh burning the memory of Yifan in it’s wake.

 

He expects Jongin to be stiff, to be awkward and although he’s a bit clumsy his body yields like satin under his touch. Dark-eyed, the omega is acting out of desire which only fuels Yifan forward. He’s careful but as long as he sees his advances are welcomed (and returned) he has no reason to hold back.

 

Yifan can feel Jongin’s pulse against his hand as he pushes the robes off his mate’s shoulder. A heavy staccato against the vein at the bend of Jongin’s leg as Yifan pushes his legs apart. Jongin’s body is crafted by some sort of God--Yifan wonders absent-mindedly about the folklore of Jongin’s spiritual people. The beauty of his golden dipped body spread invitingly and completely for Yifan only has to be something sent from heavens.

 

Under his fingertips that move in awe  that part of Jongin caves in easily. One slender digit slips in and Jongin arches from the bed with a breathy groan. It sounds equal part discomfort and enjoyment. He kisses Jongin like he has always wanted to: soft, deep, slow, and thoroughly. The first tangible evidence that Jongin  wants him is the way he clenches around his finger devouringly and how the rise of his cock soars seconds later. Yifan knows that Jongin is a simple person with complex emotions and that would transcend into their lovemaking.

 

He isn’t fully prepared to see the full submission Jongin offers. Spread legs, wrapped around his finger, and already like he’s falling apart petal by petal. Jongin is slick, naturally produced lubricant easing the slow friction. The omega body can do marvelous things, Yifan notes as he pushes a second finger then a third.

 

It’s a steady push and pull between the two. Jongin leans in for more and Yifan gives it willingly. His heart is displayed fully and his emotions quite clear in the airs around them. Yifan does not only find him attractive but loves every small thing about Jongin. Especially his vulnerability. It’s the gifted gift he could ever receive, he thinks-- Jongin’s  trust and  want .

 

He hates that it is necessary to hurt Jongin. Coating himself with the slick on his fingers, he aligns himself with the opening of the other’s body. Jongin’s thighs are pushed impossibly far apart as he watches with hooded spent eyes his cock bobbing between them angry and red.

 

The way Jongin’s face contorts when Yifan slides in is unbearably beautiful. His eyes glisten with tears that spring up immediately, his body clenches instinctively making Yifan hiss under his breath, and the way his mouth falls apart in a silent cry--it’s all  too much.

 

“You can cry, Jongin,” Yifan says in a soft whisper. “There is no shame in tears. The pain will fade shortly.”

 

Jongin chews on his lips and looks so incredibly small as he lets the tears dance down his face. He whimpers when Yifan experimentally moves deeper into the pulsing heat, wanting nothing more than have Jongin fall apart and be rebuilt by his hands. Wanting nothing more than doing very  filthy things to Jongin. Wanting nothing more than devouring his mate.

 

Yifan holds Jongin’s quivering thighs apart and pushes forward again. He slides out smoothly and Jongin’s body folds around him when he reenters. A bubbling cry escapes Jongin despite him trying to hold it in and a gush of  slick makes the ride easier.

 

Watching Jongin break down those last walls that were between them was  intoxicating . It was addictive.

 

“If only you could see your body right now.” Yifan murmurs, hips jerking forward slowly but rough. Each thrust jolts Jongin further up the sheets face no longer covered in tears from fear or pain but overstimulation. “Of how you’re eating me up, Jongin… You wanted this for a while, didn’t you? Such a good boy.”

 

Jongin flushes twenty different shades of red, face ruined with tears--Yifan knew him better than he thought. The independent omega who bent for no one wanted to be treated as if he was fragile. Wanted to be doted on and cherished. Yifan was willing to give anything to Jongin that he asked more.

 

“More.” Jongin says quietly, fingering digging into Yifan’s hips trying to push himself down on the alpha--fuck himself on the glorious cock doing very wonderful things to him.

 

Yifan obliges until they’re both covered in each other’s scents and a thin layer of sweat. It’s macificant when Yifan can feel them  both nearing their  end together. Jongin’s whine shift into something more demanding and his own body begins to reach that peak. Steadily the near the end together, Yifan’s knot forming at the base of his cock as it locks them together when Jongin finds it too painful to continue and Yifan winces in pain when he tries to shift.

 

He comes then, plugging it in the other’s body. Yifan nuzzles Jongin’s neck as his hand wraps around Jongin’s neglected cock and strokes him to completion. They stay like that until they can breathe evenly and Jongin whines lowly when he moves--slightly uncomfortable with the knot still buried in him. 

 

Jongin looks up at him with damp eyelashes and smiles shyly, fingers reaching to stroke Yifan’s jaw gingerly. He places the smallest kiss on his lips and whispers something in his own language that Yifan doesn’t quite understand.

  
  
  
“miṣṭi sā, ālaphā.”

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Duty

It is hard to say goodbye to Yifan. At first, his emotions are all over the place. Jongin desperately wants to lash out for the last bit of attention he'll get from his mate. Jongin intends to ignore his farewell all together but at the last minute he finds himself rushing down the corridors. What if he's  too  late? Panic fills his chest. Jongin cannot say he loves Yifan, not  yet , but he's certainly fond of him.

 

He can remember the vividly enticing touches. He can remember all the sweet things Yifan has whispered to him during their nights shared together. To think Jongin came here with prejudice… to think he hadn't given Yifan a  fair chance.

 

He breaks from the palace in a full run. His robes are in disarray. His veil is thrown back when he hits the courtyard. Servants, the royal family and a few nobles stand saying their goodbyes to their husbands and friends. Jongin spots Yifan near his brothers and weeping mother.

 

He stops, jolting to a halt.  He wasn't too late. 

 

As if Yifan could feel his gaze he looks over in Jongin's direction. His eyes are soft and gentle - a sign of the alpha’s vulnerability. It is foolish of Jongin to think he would be the only one afraid.

 

Yifan parts from those surrounding him and moves to approach Jongin. Jongin stiffens and wipes his eyes quickly, the fear and panic he might not be able to say his goodbyes properly causes a whirlwind in his chest. 

 

“I thought you were angry with me still.” Yifan says lightly stopping a few inches from him.

 

“I'm sorry.” Jongin blurts before he can consider what it is he's sorry for.  Everything. He's been so stuck in his own pity party to see how much Yifan has been there for him. Now facing the prospect of Yifan not being able to be there he's fucking terrified of how he is going to be able to survive without going insane. Jongin is not stupid - he knows he's lucky to have a mate who has taken care of him through the worst, when it would have easier to ignore Jongin altogether.

 

“Jongin, you don't need to apologize for anything. You were forgiven immediately.” Yifan steps closer, ignoring that they are not alone. His hand caresses Jongin's cheek gently as he presses one small kiss on the omega's forehead. “I'm going to  miss  you.”

 

Jongin's hands instinctively move to clutch at Yifan's shoulders. He can feel the storm approaching in his chest. His eyes squeeze shut and his face scrunches. Weakly and near melt down he says, “I don't want you to go anymore. Let's forget your promise.”

 

Yifan's hug is gentle as his fingers stroke the soft locks of exposed hair. “It is my responsibility as the future king. I must help you restore your kingdom and protect my own. I have to do this for my family, for you - and our future family. Don't be scared. Nothing can keep me from coming back to you.  Nothing  in this wretched world is stronger than the love I feel for you.”

 

What has he done to deserve him? Jongin lets out a sob, low and pitiful. His face presses against his alpha's chest as he shakes his head. “ Y -Yifan, please. I can't go day by day without you. I don't have my family, my kingdom - don't make me lose you too.” It's selfish of him because he knows Yifan has no choice. “I  need you.” 

 

Yifan holds him tighter and his face is pressing against Jongin's hair. “I promise I'll return to you. I promise nothing will keep me from you.”

 

“Yifan,  Y-Yifan … please, I  really  can't. I'm scared. I'm scared of losing you. I'm scared of everything. I'm terrified - I'm  scared of myself! ”

 

Yifan's voice is low and gentle in his ear, “No,  lov e you are enduring and strong. You will continue to be strong for me. You will make me proud while I'm gone for being the kind and compassionate leader I know you to be. You will be okay and my family will protect you while I cannot. You  must  be strong. For me. For yourself more importantly.”

 

Jongin shakes his head, tears now staining the other's tunic. He feels Yifan lift his chin and a strong pair of lips pressing against his. Jongin's lips part instantly, fingers clutching like a madman to his lover. 

 

Yifan has planted flowers where nothing could grow. He had instilled such  goodness in Jongin that hadn't existed before. To be without the one person who understands and is patient with him through all of his episodes is a terrifying aspect. To think Jongin had requested Yifan to go on a warpath to destroy those who had hurt him - he wishes he could take back those  stupid, stupid  words.

 

“I love you Jongin. More than anything else in this world. Please take care of yourself. I'll write to you constantly.”

 

Jongin nods weakly, unable to trust his words. He'd just beg in futile hope that Yifan might stay. When they part Jongin can see others watching them. He doesn't care where normally he would be mortified. His alpha is leaving and he cannot do anything but  watch.

 

“Remember you are beautiful, you are kind, and you have so many good things lurking inside of you. I love you so damn much.” Yifan whispers as Jongin leans to peck his lips another time for good measure.

 

“My people have a saying. It translates to  ‘part ways and take my heart’ in your language. Keep me here. I will pray for you to my gods.” Jongin says softly patting Yifan's chest. “I wish I could have given you something good to keep in mind while you are gone. I haven't made this easy for you.”

 

“You've made it worthwhile.” Yifan says as he nuzzles his face fondly and steps back. “I have to go now.” He looks over his shoulder, “Sehun--? Please assist Jongin once more for me.”

 

Sehun from somewhere behind Yifan steps forward and takes Jongin's arm. It's not the act of a servant but as a friend. Jongin feels another hand on him and looks over to see Jongdae dressed in a remorseful maroon. 

 

He can only stop to nod choking back his tears. It’s been such a long time since he has feared something like this--and the possibility that Yifan might not return to him is all too real.

 

“Please, Yifan just  comme baaaaack to me. I don’t care how.” Jongin says as his fingers grip Sehun’s tightly. Yifan throws him a handsome smile and chuckles.

 

“What could possibly keep me from your arms?”

  
  
  
  
 

“Jongin, eat.” It’s Luhan’s gentle voice. Even for the normally peppy prince he’s sullen today. “My brother is very capable. Nothing will happen to him while he’s gone.”

 

“It’s just a matter of waiting.” Jongdae says, piping up - apparently the leader of team cheer Jongin up. Jongin appreciates it because even if it’s troublesome he does not want to be alone right now. “Once Kyungsoo had to go on a escapade around the conquered lands of the last war we had. It took him  months to return to me. But, he returned.”

 

Sehun casts Jongdae a disapproving look. “That isn’t very helpful.” He says but Luhan’s hand comes to cover Sehun’s soothingly, not wanting to see his love upset because Jongin is upset. It’s endearing but it reminds Jongin far too vividly of what Yifan would do if he was here.

 

Jongin picks at his food quietly. Today even the youngest prince Zitao has made an appearance. At his side is the lovely Victoria, a daughter of nobility and from a lesser known branch of Dragonkin. She’s absolutely stunning and Zitao seems entranced.

 

Jongin envies them. He envies them all really. Jongdae has Kyungsoo who is fretting with the king and his advisors. Sehun has Luhan who is left in charge in Yifan’s absence. Jongin knows it’s silly to feel lonely so soon but he knows he to return to a empty room.

 

To think he would miss Yifan’s presence this much already. His appetite seems to fail him.

  
  
 

The palace is empty without Yifan’s warm presence. Jongin can never find a spot that is warm enough without the alpha there. He curls in Yifan’s spot on the bed, soaking in the fading scent wishing it would never fade.

 

He spends a large portion of his time keeping busy. He assists Luhan as he can and sometimes the queen when he can tolerate her invasive questioning and worrying nature. It must be her motherly nature to worry even more when her son was sent off to war.

 

His first letter from Yifan is short. Although it’s very Yifan-like in nature. It says that he misses him, he’s fine, that he loves Jongin and hopes he is taking care. Jongin spends hours tracing over the first piece of mail in weeks as he soaks in the words  I am doing fine never so grateful for four letttttter words before in his life.  It might be his imagination but he thinks he can smell Yifan’s scent on the a paper and holds it to his face.

 

Yifan’s absence is a hole —something he had come to take for granted and only truly appreciated once it was gone. It’s a gaping wound left in Jongin’s fragile heart, a blister beneath his ribcage, and a haunting when he lays in their bed that suddenly feels much too large.

 

Jongin hates the melancholy that surrounds him. Sehun’s wedding to Luhan is a small, intimate event. The two were going to wait but given the unsteady and explosive dynamics of politics and warfare they opted not to wait. Jongin wishes Yifan could see his brother wed but knows Luhan will surely write him about it.

 

The wedding is beautiful. Sehun’s favorite flowers are scattered, the pair are dressed simply hand-in-hand, and the ceremony is completed by Luhan’s father. Jongdae weeps loudly at his side as Kyungsoo pats his mate’s back as Jongin blinks away the tears. He’s glad Sehun gets his happy ending— he truly deserved it after a lifetime of servitude.

 

He knew he would miss the emotional comfort but did not expect the pent  lust for his husband to surface. Jongin rocks in their bed following the ceremony, mind lifted from the sweet wine, riding his fingers into oblivion. It’s not the same as coupling with Yifan but it takes the edge off as Jongin lays spent in his own secretion, chest heaving up and down with hard breaths, and hair sticking wildly to his forehead.  Yifan , his beautiful and kind husband - Yifan, the man he had come to love.

  
 

Missing someone takes a toll but it eased by Yifan’s constant letters. They vary in length but they are all signed the same: “ I love you, I miss you, and I’ll be home soon ”. Assurance to and for Jongin to know he was alright. As long as he came back, Jongin didn’t care. Of course, he spent hours praying before his Gods to bring his husband home safely not wanting a hair touched on Yifan’s head. But inevitably as long as he came home, Jongin would happily tend to any wound himself.

 

Jongin is also kept very busy in the passing weeks. Jongdae and Sehun are not as clever as they think - often stealing Jongin away from the Queen for a moment to relax or joke around. They’re much appreciated distractions nonetheless. On some nights Jongin works aside Luhan and Kyungsoo to keep things orderly in Yifan’s absence. The court is restless without their heir and it’s not even a month or two before a lord’s son is scheming to take the court. Jongin watches as Luhan ruthlessly takes down the arrogant noble’s son in a game of politics. Luhan, who has no desire for the throne himself, protects it in Yifan’s place. He’s quite clever and Jongin finds he’s very fond of Sehun’s husband.

 

Jongin is much more careful in Yifan’s absence. Many of the power hungry nobles of the court would not dare disrespect or take what is not theirs in Yifan’s presence but Jongin finds some do not hold the same respect for him. In fact, it’s quite the opposite. Some of the older, wealthier families look at him with distaste and scorn, speaking under hushed breaths of how their prince ought to have married one of their own. Jongin knows he should not allow it to upset him but he does anyway when he meets a daughter of a dignitary who quite fancied his husband.

 

Taeyeon is a beautiful woman, definitely noble-blood Dragonkin. It is engrained in how she walks, how she speaks, and how her elegant little nose turns up at Jongin. Luhan has choice words regarding the angel faced woman, speaking of her as if she were a pretty-faced snake waiting to strike. Jongin tries to befriend her but one evening she dismisses him entirely. 

 

“Why our prince has married you over myself I shall never know. ” 

 

It’s enough to successfully end all attempts of befriending her. His cheeks bloom red and he lowers his head. Yifan thought he was enough. His family thought he was enough. What had he done so wrong to be misjudged by these people who knew nothing about him?

  
  
 

Kyungsoo is a grounded presence to reign in the antics of his mate. Jongdae never ceases to amaze Jongin with his bright colors and vivid personality. They’re a pair that Jongin does not think he will never fail to be astounded by - after all, opposites  must attract for the pair to coexist peacefully.

 

“Do you think is too  much ?” Jongdae asks spinning in the mirror of Jongin’s room. Kyungsoo had excused himself to take care of matters with the King. Jongdae was dressed in a bright ghastly fuchsia and Jongin didn’t have the heart to tell him. Embroidered on his tunic were simmery designs to go along with the matching breeches accompanied with the most hideous plum colored calf high boots. Only Jongdae could manage to make it look semi-presentable with beads and jewels decorating his face and hair. “Lady Kim’s dinner is in a few hours and Kyungsoo wanted to attend. I do not know  why he indulges that old bitter woman. Did you know she wanted to marry her daughter to Yifan? Her daughter was a sparrowy rude thing.”

 

Jongin perks in attention. “Did she now?”

 

“Occasionally she shows her face in court to attempt to sway Yifan but upon hearing your engagement she has not shown her bird beak around here.  Thankfully .” Jongdae rambles.

 

It’s silly really but a prick of insecurity hits Jongin. He should have known others would take notice in his husband. They would be fools not to. But, with his husband and mate so far from home who knows who he would encounter.  Beautiful, intelligent, stable people Jongin imagines.

  
  
 

The first news of battle has Jongin sick. Naturally, he has come to terms with his own family. There is a glimmer of hope that  something might be found - that  someone might have survived. He has done his mourning and said his prayers for their souls to return to the sky. But he does not think he can accept anything happening to Yifan.

 

They’ve had so  few memories together. So much of their time wasted away by Jongin’s bitterness and misery. His husband has known nothing but his anger. He did not want anything to happen to Yifan when they have not had the opportunity to love without the burden of a kingdom of people on their shoulders.

 

Sehun is by his side, dutiful hand rubbing his back as Luhan tells them the news. The army has made contact with rebels and there had been a small battle. Jongin feels the teetering webs of panic and fear slide up his spine burying itself in his chest. It’s hard to breathe imagining Yifan being somewhere out there outside of his reach unable to protect him. But, he  must stay strong. He has no other choice.

 

“He is alright, Jongin.” Luhan answers his silent inquiries. “Minseok was injured while protecting him from a sneak attack. Minseok is alive and well but he is severely hurt.”

 

A stone settles in his stomach. Jongin feels the  guilt and the painful  relief . His people were still loyal to him, protecting his heart even though their kingdom was in ruins. He owes Minseok much now. One day he would find a way to return it all and then some.

 

“Our boys won’t let anything happen to your prince.” Sehun’s voice is gentle and reminding. It gives an odd sense of security and hope for Jongin. Yifan would be  okay \- he had promised that much. He would return to Jongin and they would continue their life, fulfilling all the hopes and wishes of happiness Jongin had for them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you can find me on twitter at @junxouji if you'd like to talk! Don't forget to comment and subscribe if you enjoyed. c:
> 
>  


	9. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so drawn in by the world I have created although I am unsatisfied with my inability to describe it all. As always, thanks for taking the time to read! If you would like to chat you can find my twitter @junxouji.

 

“ _ There is good news! _ ”

 

It comes out like a roar in the painfully quiet study. Jongin is uncomfortably bent over scrolls and scrolls of requests from the various districts in the kingdom. Some were facing food shortages, others didn’t have access to clean water, in more remote areas omegas were being mistreated, and of course most had troubles with the rebels. A dull headache had been on the verge of erupting when his head snaps up.

 

Good news must have been sent by the gods themselves. Luhan stands when the military uniforms enter the room much more cheerfully than they had been. Jongin remains seated. Despite the smiles on their faces his fingers clench into the fabric of his robes. Would Yifan be coming home sooner?

 

Even the maids fussy around the room seemed to pause quietly. Their sweet bantering stopped as all eyes focused on the two soldiers neither of which Jongin knew. He stiffens in his seat as he goes rigid.

 

“They have found your cousin Lady Yerim unharmed.” The soldier gushes red faced. It becomes apparent the soldier (as much as the kingdom must know) how troubled Jongin has been lately. He wants to lift his spirits, the omega observes “They have captured your capital back, your highness. There  _ many _ unharmed.” There are many  _ more _ dead was left unsaid. Jongin is grateful because it’s a glimmer of hope.

 

“My other family?” He asks softly.

 

“No word yet mi’lord. Nor any word of your husband’s family, my prince.” The soldier addresses Luhan grimly. “Lady Yerim is being escorted to the palace as we speak. The refugees are being brought to the Imperial City.”

 

“How many?” Jongin asks just as softly.

 

“A few hundred.”

 

A few hundred survivors of a few thousand people. Jongin’s mouth tastes bitter but he must focus on the good. He turns to Luhan, “Can the city hold that many? What is the capacity?”

 

“It is manageable. I will have Tao ready all housing and tents. I am sure there are Dragonkin who would open their home to your people. You are their beloved prince as well. Your people are their’s.” Luhan says.

 

Jongin nods and turns to the soldiers. “One more question. Is there any word or news of my husband?”

 

The soldier smiles face weary from the pace he must have traveled. Jongin notes to find a normal room and a few maids to draw him a bath or meal. “Your husband is well, your highness. He wishes you warm greetings that are not best said by a lowly servant.” There is a small blush crossing the soldier’s face.

 

Jongin smiles. “You may speak freely.”

 

“He says he loves you, he thinks of you constantly and how you must be fairing, and that...he wishes to have you in his arms again.”

 

Jongin’s smile warms. “You have done well. Please go rest before you have to be returning. Tell my husband I wish him safety and a quick war.”

  
  
  


As promised Yerim arrives late in the evening. Minseok is with her. His arm is in a sling as he helps the noble lady off her horse shakily. Yerim had always been a small girl when Jongin was growing up. He sometimes played with her when the older kids in the court purposely left out the small shy girl. She was lovely wrapped in her dull browns. Her hair spun in an intricate braid and her eyes bright when she spies Sehun and Jongin waiting for her. “Cousin!” She says breathlessly and crosses the steps to run very desperately to Jongin.

 

She is small, soft, and warm. She smells like ash and fire though. Jongin wonders what horrors a girl her age must have seen. It is very unlike them to share intimacies even as innocent as hugs. But this is the land of Dragons and they are the only few noble blooded of their people left.

 

“Yeri,” He says softly as his eyes raise to Minseok with such emotion.

 

He had not been able to see right away but as the soldier comes closer it is apparent. At the base of where an elbow should be there is nothing in the sling. He is missing half of his arm. Minseok had been injured for Yifan - Minseok had sacrificed for Yifan, a man he did not love nor was one of his people. Minseok did it for Jongin because it was his duty and it was in his heart to protect his prince’s heart.

 

It moves Jongin to tears. It startles young Yerim but Sehun comforts the girl who seems distraught by Jongin’s tears as he babbles his gratitude to Minseok as if he could ever repay him back for all that he has loss.

 

Besides tired Minseok does not seem sad. Instead he fondly pats Jongin’s head. “I swore an oath to protect my country and you two-” His eyes dance over to Yerim, “are the only royals left. I owe it to my great fallen kingdom to protect our futures as Ravenfolk.”

 

It does not stop Jongin from throwing a grand feast. It is small with only the family and close friends invited. Servants are dismissed as Minseok tells tales of battle. Yerim is oddly quiet but close to Jongin as she laces her fingers with her cousin’s. She does not want to tell her story - there is a slight fear there is she does. Jongin makes sure no one presses her. Even Sehun is attentive of the young girl - Sehun slides her over the sweetest sweets or best cuts of meat. Luhan dotes too although less obviously by telling her funny jokes usually at Tao’s expense.

 

The queen offers to take Yerim under her wing. Jongin appreciates it but declines. She is Ravenfolk and ought to be cared after by her own kind. She is not a doll to indulge the queen but a young woman who had a culture far different than those around her.  He will assure her safety, upbringing, and education until she is of age. Like Minseok said it was his duty to his people.

 

“Prince you are going quite heavy on the wine.” Yerim giggles softly innocence flowing from her sweet smiles.

 

“Yerim would you like to dance?” Jongin normally wouldn’t ask but it’s been so long since he has been with someone who could dance  _ his _ dances, speak  _ his _ language,  _ understand _ him.

 

Yerim bats her lashes and extends her hand out. Jongin takes it and notices the difference the small hand makes in his own. He leads her to the dance floor and gestures for the flute player to change the song. 

 

It begins slowly-

 

The sound is harmonic and soft at first. It is a tale of a fantasy. Sweet and staccato. Two lovers have been separated. Gentle and full of the passion of two people desperately seeking each other again never losing hope despite the difficulties before them. The strum of a heady bass promises that they are getting closer and  _ closer _ .

 

“ _ A Lover’s Whisper _ !” Yerim says excitedly in Riquian “It is one of my favorite songs. How did they learn a Raven chant?” She asks as if she could not fathom to hear her people’s music in the court of dragons.

 

Jongin spins her and laughs. “It is one of the first things I did with my free time. I have to keep busy or I will go mad worrying over Yifan. I taught them the simplest but most loved songs. In exchange they taught me theirs as well.”

 

“It is fascinating really. This place is so much warmer in spirit than I imagined it to be. I thought I would hate it here, you know. How could I love the place I was being forsaken to because my own people had perished? My own kingdom is in rumbles but yet  _ here _ I somehow manage to find the strength to smile.” She says.

 

“That, my love, is one of it’s  _ many _ charms.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Luhan — I want to go see Yifan.” Jongin says quietly.

 

Luhan’s eyes nearly pop out of his skull. “You  _ cannot _ . Yifan explicitly said to keep you from any and all danger.”

 

“It is not  _ his _ choice. It is  _ my _ kingdom which has fallen. I want to see what has been done to my home. I want to be there for my people when they are found.” Jongin says. Seeing Yerim again had solidified his decision. Instead of waiting for Yifan he needs to do something. He was capable to defend himself.

 

There was so much to Ravenfolk that Yifan would not understand. No one knew those lands better than Jongin. He would be an asset not only for ensuring the refugees successfully integrated into Dragonkin culture but steering Yifan from any bad decisions. They were married, it was a partnership, and it was not supposed to be difficult for one while coddling to the other.

 

“He would be furious.” Luhan says “At you, at me, at anyone who would take you there- Yifan does not want you in harm’s way.”

 

“I know but this is for  _ me _ . I have been stuck between the walls of this palace at my wit's end. I need to do  _ something _ even if only this. I am not asking to be there to fight on the forefront of battle but to aid in the recapture of my kingdom.”

 

Luhan looks hesitant. “I cannot stop you Jongin but this is not something my brother would easily forgive.”

 

Jongin nods slightly. He understands. Yifan did not want him in danger. But, it was what  _ he  _ felt he needed to do. He could not just wait by idly in the safety of the palace while other people fought for his kingdom in his stead.

 

“I will graciously accept his wrath.”

  
  
  


He leaves Yerim in Sehun’s care. The other will care for her well until Jongin is able to return. He can only smile at thinking of how the young girl will keep Sehun very busy with her curiosity of all things - especially this new culture to her.

 

The carriage ride is bumpy and the temperature raises the further he goes from the land of dragons. His own clothes become itchy and hot but he cannot remove his robes. He does not want his people to think he has changed from what he was. In some ways, he  _ has _ . In other ways, he is the same. Yet, he knows how shocking it would be to see your prince looking nothing like he had before he left.

 

The few days of travel is exhausting and hot. He drinks his water as he feels the carriage halt to a stop. When it finally stops he watches the doors slide open. His escorts had been apprehensive to take him to the land of Rique. His mother-in-law had been enraged. It was the first time the queen’s anger had been directed towards him.

 

_ “My son sacrifices so you may be safe and you repay him by heading right into danger!” _

 

Jongin had been unsettled by her anger but Sehun’s hand weighing in his own had made it endurable. He may have disappointed her and Luhan with his choice but it was his own decision to make. He is not incapable and no one knows his lands better than he does. He does not want to be a ruler who sits and watches decorated prettily as those around him suffer. He, too, can sacrifice as Yifan is doing.

 

“Your highness we have arrived at the camp.” The guard says as he assists Jongin down.

 

The air is thick with the scent of smoke, leather, and something rotting. Tents and the chaos of war preparations are spread across the lush forest terrains as far as he can see. The camp is covered by thick tall trees called  _ ignitesol _ in his language. They are rumored to be connected with mother earth from their deep founded roots. Had this been a year ago he would have been horrified to see the blue emblem of Yifan’s army in his homeland but now it just holds promise.

 

The breeze is heavy and humid as Jongin fixes his robes. He follows the few guards who carry his things. They are setting up his own tent in the heart of the camp he notes. Safe and protected from the threat of an attack.

 

The roar of voices cause them all to turn from the tasks of settling Jongin in. He can hear the voice of his husband loud and angry. He tenses as it comes closer followed by quick and accented pleas for understanding. Chanyeol follows closely behind Yifan as he breaks from the corner of another tent eyes mad and burning.

 

He narrows in on Jongin almost immediately.

 

Everything in Jongin wishes to submit and fold to his husband’s anger but he cannot. This is not about him or Yifan. This is about a kingdom and their people. He has to give up whatever he can to ensure that his people make it through - even if it means his safety.

 

Yifan’s jaw locks and with a shift wave of his hands dismisses the guards around them. Chanyeol stands rigidly wanting to save his prince but knows he cannot disobey that order. He gives Jongin a sympathetic look and bows before turning on his heels.

 

It is them two alone for the first in a long time. It is not the union Jongin wanted but he does not have that luxury. Jongin soaks in his husband’s appearance. Rugged and worn from battles no doubt. His hair is longer than it had been. His face is very bit of handsome but a tiredness lingers around it. His eyes passionate, opinionated, and angry. He does not wear the Dragonkin royal garments here but rather normal soldiers wear. Rough fabric but protects him from the scorching sun or an angry arrow.

 

“You should not be here.” Yifan says, voice both hard and rigid.

 

“Should I not? You are in _ my _ kingdom, these are  _ my _ people.” Jongin retorts not allowing his spine to grow weak as Yifan closes the distance between them. “I may not be a warrior but I am their prince - it is my duty to my people to ensure their safety.”

 

“You should not be here.” Yifan repeats.

 

“Why should I not? Because I am omega?” Jongin demands. “I cannot sit in a world of luxury knowing my people are hurting. Minseok-  _ he _ ...he gave a  _ part _ of him to protect you. My Yeri, so incredibly naive and unprotected. How many more of them are out there? How can I say I am their prince when a foreign face saves them?”

 

Yifan’s hand circles Jongin’s face thumb pressing against the curve of his elegant jaw. Jongin leans in towards the touch. “I cannot stop you from being stubborn or being right. But I can ask you for  _ me _ go back. I have promised you to take down every enemy we have. I cannot put you in harm’s way with a clean conscious.”

 

“I cannot. The first thing one learns as a prince is that we sacrifice what we desire for our kingdom,” Jongin says slowly “I feel it in my soul that I am supposed to be here. I do not know how I can help but I must.”

 

Yifan’s smile is small and sad. He wants to order Jongin to be taken back but knows he cannot become that type of husband. Jongin would not forgive him for asserting his will on him. It is admirable, really. Yifan had left a injured skittish bird who curved away from touch but in his place was a determined raven who knew with growth he could heal. Jongin was more of a warrior than he knew.

 

“You will drive me mad here.” Yifan says. “I cannot make you go but I can guilt you into knowing that I will not stop worrying while you are here.”

  
Jongin’s face turns to press a kiss in Yifan’s palm gently. “I will not regret standing by your side, even through this.”


	10. War Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They prepare for battle.

**And although I don't understand my dreams I know somewhere there is hope, theres is hope,** **_somewhere_ ** **there is hope.**

  
  


The heat is insufferable. Jongin had nearly forgotten the heavy humidity that clung to the airs of his homeland. There was no time for Jongin to take in the presence of Yifan–a bittersweet reunion because Yifan was displeased with his arrival and Jongin determined to not be  _ useless _ . 

 

He is acquainted with the generals and soldiers. It's rather endearing how respectfully they bow to Jongin despite Yifan’s harsh glares for anyone who addresses the Raven prince too informally. They're a rough bunch – men who have endured war and knew nothing of silly royal customs. Jongin forgives them even though it would be deemed offensive in  _ polite _ society. 

 

“You're beautiful as they say, milord.” One says who was called Yanan. His name doesn't roll off his tongue easily so Jongin smiles despite Yifan's grunt of displeasure.

 

“And just as kind,” Yixing adds with a warm smile. Jongin is aware however all rumors were not so kind towards his reputation.

 

“If you're both done fluttering your skirts at my mate then we have business to attend to.” Yifan says sounding almost like a scorned child. It's cute.

 

“I dare say we've made him grumpy.” Yanan laughs and Jongin doesn't recall anyone outside of Jongdae or Luhan having the gall to laugh at Yifan.

 

Yifan takes it with stride. Jongin quickly learns Yanan and Yixing are not noblemen but merely gifted soldiers and the next in charge after his husband. It's admirable how they both had worked their ways up the rank gaining both the respect, loyalty and friendship of Yifan.

 

The tent is large enough for the four but it still manages to be too hot. Jongin squirms hand coming to rest on his upset stomach. The heat was not agreeing with him.

 

“The goal is to expel the rebels from the capital.” Yifan says slowly ignoring Yanan’s playful jab.

 

“The capital sits at the base of a river making it essential for trade but also terrifying because they could send for fleets.” Yixing says.

 

“Assuming they have fleets.” Yanan adds.

 

“We need to burn their existing boats.” Yifan says. “If there  _ are _ any more out there they cannot summon them by boat.  It provides as a distraction. When we take down their boats we attack their stronghold in the palace.”

 

“There are high watch towers. They will see you coming from a mile away.” Jongin pipes up. “There are sewers known only to the noble family to get inside and outside of the castle undetected. I can show you.”

 

“Where do these sewers and pipelines lead.”

 

“Various parts of the castle. They were built in case we ever needed to escape from an impending attack.” Jongin says, “They would not be found easily by intruders. They are carefully disguised.”

 

“Then we burn their boats, while half our men sneak in, open the gates for the rest of us, and take back the castle.” Yifan says slowly.

 

“Then what? We occupy this kingdom until Jongin’s people are strong enough to protect themselves?” Yanan asks. “No offense, my lord, but we are alone but one army.”

 

“We gather all my people who are alive and bring them into the capital. They will do their duty to serve this kingdom. Minseok and Chanyeol can aid me in rebuilding our army.” Jongin says.

 

“Jongin.” Yifan says shortly, “You cannot think I would leave you here alone to do such work.”

 

“You do not have a choice. I am the rightful heir to this kingdom. It is  _ my _ country. Once the rebels are gone it will by my duty to strengthen these walls from future attack.” Jongin says desperately.

 

“The queen and king will not abandon you.” Yixing pipes up, “They will let some of the dragonkin army stay until you are strong enough.”

 

“I will be forever indebted to them for this.” Jongin says softly.

 

“Yanan, Yixing we will meet in the early morning before the sun rises to gather the men. You may leave us.” Yifan once again sounded like a king.  Jongin knew what was coming. Yifan’s expression said it all.

 

Yanan and Yixing bowed, leaving them agreeing to meet the following morning. Yifan closed the tent behind them. “If I knew what was plotting in that pretty head of yours I would have sent you back. You know I cannot stay here with you. I must be a king soon to my own people.” Yifan murmurs, “You want us to be spilt?”

 

“There is no one else to take this responsibility. I am the only one left besides Yerim and she is but a girl. A child who was not trained for this as I am.” Jongin murmurs, “Do we unite our people? Have one kingdom? Are my people going to die off?”

 

“I cannot answer that.” Yifan muses softly.

 

“Then I  _ must _ stay and rebuild this empire.”

 

“What of our marriage?” Yifan demands. “What of the vows we took and the promises we made? How much do I have to sacrifice for our kingdoms?”

 

“We knew since we were babies we would have to give it all up. That is the fate of us who live such privileged lives. We pay terrible costs.” Jongin says back closing the distance and bringing his hand to Yifan’s cheek. “We will be together again. If we must, we will be apart for a while but we will not know what tomorrow brings. Until then be comforted I am here and I will not break my promises to you. I  _ am _ yours.”

 

“No, you are this kingdom’s as I belong to my kingdom first as well. We are no more than property owned by our people.” Yifan murmurs bitterly.

 

“My heart is yours though, alpha.” Jongin reassures, “No one else can be what you are to me. I promise you we will find a way. Rest assured. The fates have given you to me and they would not be cruel as to take you from me.”

 

Jongin watches Yifan drown down drink. The more the sunsets the more their future becomes unknown. Who knows how tomorrow would end? He does not move to stop him as he pulls his lover closer, stroking the soft hair messily sitting atop his handsome head, and presses his warm lips to Yifan’s cool forehead.

  
Jongin prayed to his gods that somehow they would end up fine and together in the end. This gentle and kind man he had detested so much--now he was so weak and in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter mainly to let you all know I alive. I saw exo in NYC so mainly that is the excuse for my disappearance. I was saving up and working like a mad man to get hella good tickets lol. But, I am back.


	11. Chant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is admittedly short but I wanted to get it out there so you all could know I am hosting a giveaway for exo's album that is coming out the 20th. The giveaway goes until August 1st. You can find the information [here](https://twitter.com/junxouji/status/884831981472796674).

It feels wrong to see Jongin by his side in this context. Instead of the armor he ought to be draped in silk in the protective walls of the palace. Yifan knows there is no point in arguing–he would not be a husband who forbid Jongin to do anything. His happiness was his utmost concern and he did understand Jongin's feelings.

 

He helps his husband onto the horse before following lifting himself behind Jongin. It was safe assumption Yixing was under careful orders to follow every inch of Jongin’s moves. If Jongin noticed he had a few overprotective shadows he didn't mention it. 

 

Jongin leans back against Yifan taking reign of horse. He hadn't ever been allowed to ride much in his own country. It wasn't  _ polite  _ but he cannot bring himself to care even though he's on Riquian soil. “It's a day or so travel. If we stay in the forest we should remain unnoticed. Many do not wander our forests if they do not wish a troublesome travel.”

 

“What will we be looking for?” Yifan asks quietly, lips ghosting the base of Jongin's neck.

 

“A large stone will be on a cliff side blocking the entrance. For any common traveler it would merely a rock. The path is a few hours walk but once inside it will lead you to hidden room in the palace.” Jongin explains, “Once inside your men could open the gates for the rest of us and we storm them from my home. In the meantime we burn their ships so they're preoccupied to not notice the intruders.”

 

“It sounds too simple.” Yifan murmurs, “You will be no where near the fighting. You will be waiting on the other side of the entrance with a small fleet of men and Yixing.”

 

“I could be useful on the inside but I will wait for you, my alpha. Once it is secure I'll follow you in.”

 

“Just as you were to wait for me back at the palace? Yixing has orders to do whatever is required to keep you safe. Please get no reckless ideas.”

 

Jongin scoffs turning to angle his eyes at his mate, “You're  _ unbelievable _ .”

 

Yifan was saved from replying by the men gathered beginning with their horses and wagons of supplies. They only had to worry if they would be ambushed on their way to the hidden entrance. Thankfully, Jongin knew the forests from memory. The forest was thick, humid, and nearly impossible to travel in if not for a guide. 

 

“I always believed we'd visit your home but not under these circumstances.” Yifan says softly.

 

“The gods must have a reason for this.” Jongin says silently praying the gods had not abandoned him. He had it together but there was no denying he was terrified. There was the reality he would be  _ nothing  _ without Yifan–every passing moment a pleading going to the war god to spare his husband any ill fate. It was heavy on his chest. 

 

May his love be brought back to him,  _ please _ if there was any mercy out there.

 

The travel was harsh. The forest was horribly hot and the trees grew so closely together without any paved roads making it nearly impossible to move quickly. Sweat formed on the base of Jongin's neck as he savoured the feeling of his husband against him rocking together by the horse ride. His fingers curled around Yifan’s hands wrapped around the reign.

 

“My lord we must stop soon. The men are tired and night shall fall soon.” Yanan says, voice gentle in breaking the two royals apart from the world with just them both.

 

Yifan stiffens but he does not pull his hand away. “Prepare for a camp. Have a few men prepare a meal then instruct guard to be set. Everyone should rest and stay away from drink.”

 

Yanan nods as he moves forward on his horse to give out the instructions. Camp is set in the thickest part of the trees hidden from any enemies. Scouts are sent to keep guard as others set up tents waiting for dinner to be prepared. Jongin is sat on furrs as a bowl of stew is brought to him. He is so deep in his prayer he barely notices Yifan slide next to him.

 

“Days like these are hard. I can never know if who I am looking at will be dead tomorrow.” Yifan says sullenly as his arm circles around Jongin's waist, “But thanks to you and your knowledge less men will die.”

 

“But men will  _ still  _ die. These men are your friends, your family, and your subjects. The price you and they pay is priceless.”

 

“People die everyday but I can never fully grasp the reality of that until I'm faced with war and battles. When I was a kid I remember sending my father off to war. He told me one day this would be my fate. Luhan is not a fighter. He's an aristocrat and an intelligent scholar. Zitao is young, inexperienced, and more consumed with the arts. I was always going to be the  _ one _ . It is a mere misfortune you had to marry me with such a terrible fate.”

 

Jongin turns peering at Yifan. “You speak as if you have already died.”

 

“If not tomorrow, I'll just continue sacrificing all for our duties. I have so much more burden than my brothers and these burdens have become yours. I cannot forgive myself for that.”

 

“Yifan!” Jongin says as he pushes his food aside and cups the alpha’s face, “You are defending  _ my  _ kingdom! A debt I shall never be able to repay. This burden is also my burden but it is one I gladly take to be by your side. You brave, loving,  _ gentle _ man.”

 

“Do not mind me. I am just  _ unhappy _ with the life we must live.” Yifan says softly leaning closer to press a small kiss against the omega’s lips. “The  _ one _ true thing I want always seem at risk of falling out of my grasp.”

 

“I will not fall away from you, my love.” Jongin says as his lips brush against Yifan’s forehead. “There is nothing in his world strong enough to take me from you.”

 

He smells the faint lingering of sweet wine on Yifan’s lips and it makes him frown. The alpha was disturbed enough to indulge in drink? It’s enough to unsettle him as Jongin holds his face against his neck running his fingers through his hair. Jongin would make sure nothing happened to his Yifan.

**Author's Note:**

> LANGUAGE GUIDE :
> 
> binaẏī - literal meaning is “modesty”. a thick, usually dark coloured fabric worn around men and women’s faces/neck/head usually only allowing the eyes and the bridge of the nose to be seen. it is a custom of the Ravenfolk to mask their faces and wear long dark robes to cover any exposed skin to live a life without vanity or pride. no religious affiliation rather a philosophical purpose.   
> puruṣadēra bijētā - conqueror of men, typically denoting savage/beastly slayers of war.  
> bhā'i - brother, used in the sense of one like one’s self.  
> Riquian - the language of the Ravenfolk, unique to the lands of Rique.  
> sbāgatama bandhu - “welcome, my friend.” but note that Luhan made a mistake in addressing Jongin and Sehun so informally causing the two to become flustered.   
> anta - end, limit, omega. translated means roughly ‘the end to the beginning’. however in Riquian this just means Jongin’s gender would be omega. Whereas Yifan is ālaphā - ‘the beginning of the end ’ aka alpha. It’s surrounded by the idea that both alpha and omega are needed to complete each other.
> 
> *the language was derived from Bengali - native to Bengal, which is in the eastern part of India. however, I will take my own spin on the language. however, note everything is fictional and any similarities are coincidental.


End file.
